


Dirty Redemption

by CanItTimmy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Blood and Gore, Car Sex, Child Murder, Cults, Death, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gore, Happy Sex, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Murder Kink, Murder-Suicide, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanItTimmy/pseuds/CanItTimmy
Summary: A month later after the kool aid accident, Daniel returns with a plan that can't fail but can he juggle being a cult leader and a loving boyfriend? Fuck ya he can! MurderAU•Yes our sweet cinnamon roll can and will killthis contantes: Manipulating, Blood, Gore, Murder, Mass Murder, Kidnapping but not really cuz the kid want to go?,❣️MATure content will be titled smut btw (yes there's smut if you don't like it just skip those chapter) (it gets kinky af)





	1. Info page

Hey there I'm CanIt! I'm glad your reading this! If your from one of my other book then thank you!!  
Haven't heard or read my other books?  
• David x Daniel: reunited once again  
• David x Reader: thank you. \\\Complete//

Check them out on my page if you'd like!

This is a re-upload but I am the author of this story it was originally uploaded on wattpad

Story plot  
• this has the murder AU  
-So there is death...get ready to cry??  
-also David is a low key murderer  
-so is Daniel but we all knew that  
• Dadvid  
-this story takes place after S2 ep.12 aka parents day  
-eventually a adoption will happen >:3  
•Danvid!!! (Duh)  
-sweet lovers  
-with a killer instinct??  
-there ideal date would be to bath in the blood of there victims?  
-oh and Jasper is alive and deadly too!  
•there so much smut  
I've become numb to it at this point....  
Also shit is crazy

•Update times  
When ever I can (sorry)

My tumbler: CanItTimmyWriter  
My AO3 is :CanItTimmy  
My wattpad is: CanItTimmy

Okayyyyy MY HAPPY CAMPERS THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!!!  
~CanIt


	2. welcome back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back!!! When to slightly gay dudes meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If your reading this then, it’s nice to meet you, please call me CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> ALL RIGHTY PALS LETS ESTABLISH SOME THINGS K?  
> "__" <~ this means someone is talking  
> '__' <~ this means someone is thinking

It was a nice cold morning. The wind blew past the great pine trees. There leaves moved side to side almost like they where dancing. There where no birds chirping, just the sound of the near by lake. You could hear the sound of the lake as fish jumped out and fell back down with a pit pat sound and animals walking in between bushes forcing the sound of leafs rustling.

Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone.  
A young man lays in his bed covered in his green blanket, His face seem tired, Maybe he just woke up?  
That didn't really matter, But he had a smile on his face and would every once in a while laugh to himself as he stared at his phone.

.  
.  
.

Davids pov 

I've been up since... I look at the clock it read "6:28". I woke up a hour ago. 'Gosh I'm so tired! But I can't stop thinking about him!' I let my face fall back down to my pillow 'so soft' 

I lift my head up when I hear a low *Ding!*  
I bring my phone to my face and read the screen 

Text:  
Daniel : "I'm finally being let go from the hospital!"  
I smile at the text and instantly text back  
David : "that's great news Daniel! Where will u go?"  
I was hoping he would say he had no where to go  
Daniel : "well I have a my credit card with me,  
I'm sure I can find a hotel or something :/"  
David : "oh no you can't waist your money like that!"  
Daniel: "it's fine, the church funds are mine  
after all."  
I cringed already feeling uncomfortable  
Daniel: "sorry Davy I know you don't like that topic  
  But it's true!"  
  I sigh 'he was right I didn't like the fact that he  
   did take a majority of the his church funds but he  
   needs money to live...so I guess it's okay?'  
David: "no no it's fine! I understand!  
    'I should try to change the subject'  
David: "why don't you come back to camp! We could always use a new set of hands to help!"  
I want him here he's the only one who seems  
To understand me and he knows it'  
Daniel: "where would I stay? Are you offering  
my old job back?"  
  'This must mean he's considering it right!?'  
David : "yes of course! We would be BCFF's again!"  
  I felt a hot blush grow on my face!  
  'No no I sounded too eager! Why did I put that?!'  
Daniel: "I would love that! I'm glad you want me back at camp!"  
I then heard a distant voice coming from  
outside my cabin door?  
I get another message.  
Daniel: "say Davy could you help me with my things?

 

I was confused till I heard a knock on my door  
"Who could that be?"  I got out of my bed and walk towards the door. I unlock it then pull open the door  
My eyes went wide and I let out a surprise gasp

"Daniel! Your here!"  
I took a couple step forward then warped my arms around him. He chuckled and patted my back!  
"I'm so glad to see you Davy!" My heart stopped?  
Why? Did I feel so happy around him?

We pull back I accidentally let out a small whimper he looked at confused "s-sorry Daniel hey I'm hungry let me make us some breakfast!" I tried to cover up quickly but I'm not sure Daniel bought it since he was grinning "oh sure Davy I would love some of your food."

I walked back in with Daniel following, but he first went to placed some of his belongings down in the small living room. I was close to the kitchen door when I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my waist!

"D-Daniel what are you d-doing!" I tired speaking my voice betrayed me as my words came out high pitched clearly showed I was embarrassed! "If you wanted a longer hug you could just ask Davy~" i was sure my face was bright red!  
"Just like you said Davy im ready to help in anyways i can~" he whisper next to my ear. 

"Oh! Um... thank you?" I really didn't know how to respond! 'Gahhh that sounded super dumb!' I was then turned about facing him now! His eyes look deeply into mine! his hot breath near my face!  
'This is to much!' I feel my face get even hotter so I close my eye.

I then hear Daniel start to laugh! "H-Hey don't laugh at me!" I saw with a hint of frustration in my voice.  
He stoped looked at me then started laughing more!  
'The nerve of this guy!' He has taken a few steps back as he clutched his stomach. I just stood there my face still feeling hot and my mind was still fuzzy.

I was about to walk back into the kitchen when I Daniel grabs my arm he still whipping tears away "sorry Davy I wasn't marking fun of you it's just..."  
His face turned red "What Daniel?"  
He stumbled with his words  
"Well Davy I just though you looked cute..."

I gripped his arm "IM NOT CUTE!!" I puffed out my cheeks, like I always do when I'm mad. I looked at him to see him blushing even harder "fuck when did  you become this adorable?" I think he was taking to himself. "Daniel language!" He looked confused  
"But there's no kids around?" I wanted to respond with something witty but I was never good at that. 

"See even you don't have a excuse! The kids are asleep! Campbell isn't here! it's just you and me we could just fuck around!" (Wink wink)

I sigh feeling my anger long gone 'I could never stay angry at him!' I looked down at my feet "I suppose your right..." he laughed  
"But I expect you to be on your best behavior around the kids Daniel!" Daniel nods 

He then placed his hands on my hips and directed me towards the kitchen. "So how about that food you promised me?" I giggle a little "okay Daniel! Would you like to help me?" He gave me a wide grin "sure I'd love too~"

We kept bumping into each other, and at one point i think he pushed me over the counter and i could feel him press against my behind! "U-Um Da-ahh!" I covered my mouth. 'What Just happened!'

Daniel reached up to the cabinet above me but by doing this he rub himself against me! I covered my mouth trying to not make any noise. He eventually backed off but I had to hide my face for a few minutes.

I had to get him to let go of me since it was becoming too difficult to move around the kitchen and I wasn't sure how much more of these types of interactions I could take! 

~*~Timeskip ~*~  
I turn to look at Daniel, "What would you like to eat?" I asked with a smile. Daniel had his usual smirk "you~" I stared at him confused? "What do you me-!" He grab my waist and pulled me so close to him our chest bumped together! He leaned forward "let make pancakes~" he then walked away like nothing happened! I shook off my confusion and I happily agreed! 

Everything went without a hitch...  
well everything except the multiple time he would touch my butt or hug me? 'Why and when did he suddenly become so touchy?'

At one point I had to cook the pancakes   
And started humming a song  
"You've got such a nice voice Davy~"  
"Thank you Daniel!"  
" I bet it sound even nice when your screaming my name~"

            "Oh hush you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyy this is it the beginning of a horribly unstable murder loving couple (soon to be >:3)  
> IF YOU CAME FROM MY OTHER BOOKS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	3. why am I like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s Davy? And why is he holding a knife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If your reading this then, it’s nice to meet you, please call me CanIt!!  
> I originally post all my stories on wattpad but I want to expand so for now I will just be  
> re-uploading all my books! Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my other medias  
> @CanItTimmyWriter on tumblr  
> @CanItTimmy on wattpad
> 
> “___” <~ someone is talking  
> ‘___’ <~ someone is thinking

Davids pov

I got up this morning thanks to my alarm clock  
"5:30 like always!" I felt very happy today and there was a good reason! 'Today the first day of hunting season!' I got up and head to my closet and start changing.

Once I was finish changing I head to my small desk and pick up a leather back with my special tools inside. I stared at the back feeling my memories flood back.

                 ~*~Trip down memory lane ~*~

I was only 10 when I got this bag. It was my first year as a Camp Campbell camper! I won't lie I wasn't very...fond of the camp but with time I came to love the place! 

One day Mr.Campbell took a small group of kids, including me, out to watch him hunt buck! I wasn't excited at all. We had to get paired up into two and since no one wanted to pair up with me they put me with Jasper. He was always so happy and I never understood why? 

Me and Jasp ended up getting separated from the group and stared wandering around. That's till I heard a voice "Jasper I think I hear someone, come on!" We both jogged till be were close to the voice.  
We hid behind a tree to keep safe In case it was some weirdo.

I peeked over the tree to see, It was Mr.Campbell! His back was facing us. "Yo Davy I think I see the group let's go!" Jasper ran towards the small group of kids with yellow shirts leaving me behind. I didn't even realize he was calling me... I was to distracted by what I saw.

Mr.Campbell was hovering over a deer I knew it was dead because it's eyes where dull. Almost as if it's life was drained. I felt amazed. I then heard a sickening snap of bones. I saw him with his hand raised in the air he held a strange looking knife with a lot of sharp edges! 

He then slammed it down the deers neck I could hear the way the knife tore it's flesh and I loved the way it sounded! He repeated the process a few more times till I heard a coo cracking noice! I just couldn't resist! I had to get closer!

It took not much convincing to get me to walk towards him. I wanted to be as quiet as possible but nature was once again not on my side. I step on a twig and it made a small snap sound. 

Mr.Campbell turned his head quickly. He looked at me surprised. His face had small drops of blood. "OH Davy didn't see you there! What are you doing here sport shouldn't you be with the group?" He looked nervous as he spoke. "I wanted to see what you where doing", I responded with excitement.

He let out a nervous chuckle, "ah I see Well little Davy I'm doing something that can be a bit... bloody.. I think it be best if you went back." I stared him straight in the eyes "I want to try." This took him by surprise "I don't know Davy your much too small to do these kinds of-" I stomped my foot "I don't have all day old man! Give me the knife!" 

I was quite the bad child! He laughed "Alright then Davy come here." I step forward he moves to the side and I can see the deers neck now completely. It was only attached by a single inch of muscle. 

It was gruesome and there was a pool of blood underneath it, "Wow" was all I could say. I turned to look at Mr.Campbell he looked slightly disturbed i can only guess because he was seeing how much I enjoyed it. " yes Davy this isn't easy but someone has to do it" 

I looked him I could feel my excitement grow something that I never felt in all my time in camp. I wanted to know more. "What do you do next? Do you skin it? Dip it in boiling hot water!? Can I cut it open!" He laughed at me but his eyes held something I didn't understand at the time. He was just like me when he was young.

"We can do whatever you want davy!" I felt myself grow even more excited "let's cut it open!" He laughed and pat my back "I see your the Go big or go home type of guy huh!" I didn't really get what he meant I just wanted to see some deer guts.

"Haha I want to see!" I smiled at him, his face was still stained with now dry blood he smiled back and pulled me closer "Well you see this knife it's a custom made! One of a kind!" I stared at it in amazement "I'll show you how to properly open it okay?" I nod happily, He pulled me closer and patted my hair, he then leaned back down focusing fully on the deer.

"Well first line it up with the center of its stomach.."  
He did just that and then pressed down on it "next you slid the knife upwards try to keep it as straight as possible but if you want to get a more...messy look.. then just rip threw it!" I nod, this was just so exciting! 

"The key is to have a steady hand it makes for more deadly...accurate cuts!" He said as he slit open its stomach and for a second I could see the deers insides all tightly packed but soon after a ton of blood and guts pooled out I front of me!

I leaned forward to touch it but he held me back "how do you think I'm supposed to explain to the others why your covered in blood? Hmm?" He had a point they would suspect and he could get in trouble!  
"Your right sir!" He pats my head "maybe next time Davy!" I felt happy "next time!!" He chuckled "yes but only if you want to!" I nod "I would love to! Can you teach me more!" 

He nods "see all this blood we need to get passed that and because I promised you let's open it up more!" He leaned over and yanks out the knife, then held it up again and  ones again I heard that sweet sound of flesh and muscle being torn! He had cut the stomach in a "t" shaped, he proceeds to put his hand inside its stomach "I have gloves on so I won't get any stand! It's important to never get caught doing this everyone expect you to kill them quickly but both you and I know there's no fun in that now!".

I knew it was a big deal to not let them suffer but maybe he had a point "how about you try on my glove and check it out!" I couldn't control my excitement "OKAY!" He Handed me his gloves and I quickly put them on they where big compared to my small little hands "they may seem big but you'll grow into them!" 

"You mean I'll get to have them some day!" He nods "of course! But you have to keep this a secret from everyone!" He said in a whisper tone. I was starting to understand that maybe not everyone would understand why I liked this so much. 

"Now how about we get to chopping!" He said as he pulled from his side a small leather bag with a butcher knife. I was starting to understand that maybe he enjoyed this. "Okay Mr.campbell" He then told me to step aside "I don't want you getting to dirty!" I understood and took more steps back 

He then raised the butcher knife and slashed it down. I felt my heart beat fast and I held my breath,  
He continued to cut the animal to peace and I observed carefully not wanting to miss a single second.

These 'activities' as we liked to call them went on the whole summer. I admit it's the reason i keep coming back because each time I learned more and more and soon I was doing it too!

He keep his promise and took me anytime he could, soon he gave me his old leather bag with my own set of special tools! 

Each year I became more and more happy I finally had a outlet for all my conflicting emotions and thoughts!

That is till the accident happened...I decided to go off on my own to hunt I'd done it plenty of time before, I took my usual path, no one every followed me anyways. I walked a bit more till I spotted a small  But mature looking deer it seemed to be well nurturing making it an ideal target.

Mr.Campbell said I would go when ever I want but I had to bring him back the skin and meat he though it would be a good ideas to sell them I agreed it wasn't good the waist such valuable resources! He also proposed we split the money half and half I knew he always keep more that half but I didn't mind I was never in it for the money I just wanted the thrills I got from it.

It took me not time to kill the animal and just as I was about to gut it open I head a gasp!

"David what are you doing!" I turned around to see Jasper he looked shocked, I didn't know what to say!  
I heard what seem like another animal wander by but I ignored it "Look Jasp it's okay I'm just doing some stuff.." I held my hands up not it made the situation any better, my gloves where covered in the deers dark blood, I still had the knife in hand, he looked afraid: 

The look in his eyes held fear, That fear was detected to me... and I kind of enjoyed it. I got up slowly,  
I had to play with him.. just a little.. the opportunity was there and I couldn't let it go to waist! "It's okay Jasp I'm just hunting.. it's not like I'm hurting it" just as I said that the animal let out a painfully loud cry "it's- it's still alive!" Jasper eyed the deer and then looked back at me.

He was trembling. "Your keeping it alive on purpose! Aren't you!" I felt slightly surprised he was figuring it out! What would he do?! Would he report me! I can't let that happen!

"Hey Jasp lets not go crazy here! It's me your pal Davy! I would never do something like this!" I smiled at him walk-in slowly towards him knife in my hand. 

"It's not that bad ya know... maybe you should try it!" I walk closer griping the knife "I know you understand me Jasp you know why I'm like this! It's not my fault!" He would walk backwards till he accidentally tripped on a tree root.  
Looks like nature was on my side today.

I took one more step forward, he was frozen in fear only looking at me. I move my hand in front of him. He stared at it for a while. I wait with a smile on my face. I could see in the slight reflection in his eyes that my face had blood on it. 

He then reaches out and takes my hand. I pull him up and he dust himself off. I couldn't help but laugh.  
He glared at me not that I cared. 

"I know this must have scared you seeing me like this but I honestly didn't know the deer was alive!"  
He stared at me with caution "I want you to see that it's not that bad! Come with me!" I take his wrist  
And pull him towards the deer. 

"I'm not sure about this David? What if we- isn't this wrong?" I crouch down and pull him down to seeing as he wouldn't voluntarily do it.

"Of course not Jasp where not doing anything bad!" I went to pat his back but stop seeing my glove is covered In blood. 

"And why are you calling me David! We're best buds so keep calling me Davy!" I laugh at him and he let  out a nervous laugh and give me a small smile "Hey there the Jasp I know and love!" He smiles even more. 'He's finally lightning up' 

"Okay Davy I won't tell anyone!.. but you got to tell me where you got that sick knife! Is it custom??" I felt myself grin "oh boy do I have a story to tell you"

   ~*~ you have reach the end of memory lane~*~

I sigh happily. 'I can't believe how far I've gone since then. It's a shame Jasper couldn't come this summer!' I take a look at my reflection in the mirror  
I looked fine (yee you do *wink wink*)

I heard a knock on my door so I rush over to it and  open it. Only to see Daniel up and ready!  
"Good morning Davy!~"  
I smiled at him "Good morning Daniel!"  
He looked at my bag and raised a eyebrow at it  
"Oh this is my bag with my tools!" I explained happily. 

"What do you need it for?" He asked as he leans against the door frame. "Well today's hunting season and I like to go out and...stuff. It's a family tradition!" I tired to cover up, he looked me straight in the eyes I felt like he was trying to read me and I got nervous so I cleared my throat and looked off to the side.

"Soo Daniel what are you doing here?" I covered my mouth 'oh no that sounded rude!'  I quickly straighten up and apologize "it's fine Davy I came by to see if you wanted to head to the mess hall together ?"

I felt my chest grow warm with delight! "I would love to Daniel!" I take his arm and link it around mine. Then head out to the door with him stumbling behind me for a bit. 

Once he gained his balance he walked by my side  
He suddenly stoped Just as we where in front of the mess hall doors he leaned over to my ear and whisper  
           "I know what your really do Davy~"

I felt shock over come me "I'm sorry Daniel I'm not sure what your-" he put his finger on my lips "I don't care what your explanation is. I'm going with you, And don't think about trying to sneak away or else.."

I gulped "Okay Daniel!"  
He then hugged me! "Sorry if I scared you I didn't mean to." I looked at him then laughed "why are you laughing" he asked confused I smiled at him

"Sorry Daniel you just remind me of someone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYY THERE THE next ONE DID YA LIKE IT?  
> (In this au Jasper is alive and well... kind off you'll see soon. Anyways yes David started off killing animals sorry not sorry! HEY I WARNED YOU LOOK AT THE TAGS!  
> ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I HAD FUN MAKING IT!  
> DID DANIEL FIGURE OUR DAVID BAD HABITS??  
> WHY DO YOU THINK HE WANTS TO GO??  
> see ya In the next one  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	4. Intimate Ritual?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Daniel participate in a very intimate ritual!

David pov  

I ate my food with the feeling that I was being stared at. I looked up to see Daniel sitting directly across from me but he was just staring at me intensely!  
'GAHH ITS FREAKING ME OUT !!'

"Hehe um Daniel your not going to eat?" I say trying to seem friendly but it was a little hard. 'Does he ever blink?' I tired staring at him with out blinking

I only lasted 15 seconds before my eyes went watery  
'How does he do it?!' I saw him smirk and raise one eyebrow "what where you doing Davy?"

I felt to embarrassed to say I was having a unofficial staring contest...

"I was um...enjoying the view??" I felt regret after those words that came out my mouth. He looked surprised then he blushed and then he had this creepy smirk 'GAHH HES DOING IT AGAIN!'

"Sorry!" I say quietly then look back down to my now empty tray of food, I sigh. I just knew he wouldn't stop watching me.  
So I got up and smiled at Gwen  
"Well Gwen I'm off to...you know what." I whisper the last part to her hoping the kids wouldn't hear.

"What are you hiding shit head?" I feel max pull on my shirt. I turn to him with my usual smile "oh just nature walk and stuff!" He looked at me suspiciously  
"What's In the shady looking bag tree man?" 

I was about to make up a answer when Daniel coughed. "Davy you better hurry up I'm getting impatient~" i face felt hot and I just looked at the ground "ohyesimcoming..seeyoulatergwen!" And I grab Daniel hand and rush out the mess hall.  
"Is it just me or are they acting strange?" I managed to hear Nikki say 

I continued pulling Daniel along till we reached the beginning of the trail I usually go threw. I turn to Daniel quickly, "Daniel Im sure you know the basic rules to hunting right?" He looks at me and I felt like he was studying me!

He slowly nods "my my Davy I'm still surprised you would do such activities!" He said and I knew he had a hi t of mockery in his tone. But for some reason it made me want to impress him?

I laugh lightly then continue waking with him.  
During our small walk we chatted about random things. At some point he stated telling me a story about his god? Zeemog? (I don't know how to spell that sorry!) 

He told me a ton of interesting things about space too! Then he said there was a sacred ritual he thinks I would be good at? I wonder what? 

"What kind of ritual is it Daniel?" I asked at he had peeked my interest. "Well it involves two intimate people and blood!" I felt very confused. Just as I was going to ask him to be more specific he followed up with "it's kind of what we're doing right now! Hunting animals...just you...and me..alone." 

He suddenly trailed off and started talking to himself but he had this light blush? Maybe he's just tired? Every once in a while he would smile. I decided it was best to leave him alone to his unknown thoughts.

I guess I was right because soon after he started panting lightly!? "Daniel are you okay!" I rush over to him putting my hand if his forehead. I was surprised when he leaned into it. 

I open my bag and pull out a water bottle and hand it to him. "Drink this. You must be tired let's stop here for a bit?" I say sitting down on a near by log. Daniel followed behind he and lays down on a small green patch of grass and closes his eyes.

"He must have been really wore out! I guess a nap wouldn't hurt. I'll just keep look meanwhile!" I finally had time to fully immure myself into the surroundings nature. 

The o e think I love about the forest is that it's never really quiet but it's never annoyingly loud. I lol at my bad. 'Maybe I should sharpen my tools just to get the fast out of the way!' I glance at Daniel. His chest rises and falls slowly. 'I guess it's okay.. he is asleep after all I just have to make sure not to make too much noise' 

i pull out the custom knife and start sharing it a little once I'm satisfied I place it down and continue the process with the rest of my weapons.. I mean tools. 

Suddenly I hear a near by bush moving a bit. 'Might be a rabbit?' I look down at my cutting knife... 'Maybe I should test out how sharp they are..'  
I pick it up already feeling the adrenaline that I crave for go threw me as I approach the bush. 

I was I my a foot step way when I see a small gray squirrel with a eye patch jump out and look around frantically. I spots me then starts making menacing squeaks. I crouch down ready to grab it when i see a shadow cover me 

"Davy what are you doing?" I turn to see Daniel with his white as ever clothing. "How do you keep your shirt so clean?" He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist. I was a little strange but I let it slide.

"It's a secret I'll never tell.." he whispers into my ear.  
I felt his cold breath and it made me shiver. I liked always 'I didn't mean to say that out loud!' I became lost I. My thoughts for a bit then I suddenly feel him grip my waist tighter. That's when I look down to see the squirrel was gone!

I felt a little bummed out! "Say davy you weren't planing to start the ritual with out me where you?" I nearly forgot about the ritual. To make him happy I said I would participate he then went on to tell me this was a life long commitment? I kind of blocked him out because I didn't really understand him.

He then leans really close to my face "if you where then you must be punished~" I felt so many emotions at once. "O-of course not Daniel!" He looked at me suspiciously then nods "okay Davy where do he head to next?"

I think for a bit "I'd say the river would be a nice place to head too! But it's a bit slippery and I'm not sure your shoes are cut out for-" He hushed me by placing a finger on my lips "don't worry your cute little head off for me just think about yourself!" He said in a almost bittersweet tone.

I simply nodded. We both walked side my side taking from time to time, randomly pausing when we heard a noise, but after stopping multiple times because Daniel "swore he saw something that time."  
I realized he was playing around and if I had to be honest o was enjoying his company!

At one point Daniel pointed out that he could hear running water! "We must be near the river then!" I say exited. We both rush over til we reach it.  
We then both say,

"Finally the real fun starts.!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	5. I’ll see your worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s got a killer style!!

Daniel pov! (Finally!)

I won't lie I was a little shocking to find out David like to...hunt. But I had a feeling it was deeper than that. Maybe he liked blood? The guts? Torturing them! 

I felt excitement run threw me. Just the thought of Davy covered in blood! Tainting his innocent face.  
I felt myself get hotter and hotter just thinking about all the dirty things I could do to David. (Kinky af?)

After Finally making to the the river we hear a variety of birds. It wasn't very quiet till I heard a twig snap behind us. We both turn around and observe the area but we see nothing. David sighed "maybe it was a bunny or something." 

I hummed in agreement but in reality I still felt like we where being watched... I glare at the surrounding area then huff and jog to David, who had already walked off. 

We set up a little "shelter" in reality It was just two portable chairs and A small table. "How did all of this fit into your bag?" I felt astonished after seeing what his bag could do 'I wonder what else he has in that bag' I stared at it, when I hear light movement in between the tall grass and for a split second I think I see a yellow shirt? "Hey Davy did you see that?"  
He hummed then looks up at me confused "Sorry Daniel I didn't hear anything? Why?" 

"Just forgot it Davy. Say when can I see you in action?" I ask 'I won't lie I really do what to see what Davids like while he's actually hunting.'  
I look at David to see him looking threw his bag.  
"Just what are you hiding.." I ask myself. 

"Oh good I found it!" I got curious and get up from the chair and walk over to him "what you go there Davy~" I peek over his shoulder and briefly get a glance into his bag. All I see is a pitch black void. 'What the hell?'  

David suddenly turns around and faces me, Since I was behind him our faces nearly touched! I to take a step back I felt a blush grow on my face. David just stood there confused clearly not understanding how close we where. 

"Well Daniel looks like your time is up..." he looks down for a second then raise his head and makes eye contact with me. "I'm sorry Davy I don't understand?" I take a step back and he takes one forward! He held something in his hand but I couldn't see it as he hid it behind his back.

"You don't think I just let you come with me to watch did you?" He asked in his ever so sweet voice.  He then smiles at me and pulls out what he was hiding.  
A shot gun, it looked very used, And clearly had dry blood in it. 

The way David held it with such familiarity made feel something, Fear, And I was a little turned on but that's not the point...

"Why did you take that out Davy?" He laughed a little "that's a silly question Daniel! What do you think" with out even realizing I ended up bumping my back against a tree and had no where to go, I heard the near by grass move a bit.  He then raised the gun towards me. 

"Why Daniel! Your going to help me hunt to! Silly!"  
I felt my world stop suddenly. Did Davy mean to look like he was going to kill me? He stood in front of me offering me the gun with a wide smile. 

I blush even more, The story I told David about hunting being a very...special ritual was true. Technically only couples can do this and just the way Davids hair moves with the slight breeze and how his eyes glistening with excitement I couldn't help it.

I leaned over take the gun from him and I feel a little shock run threw my hand to my shoulder then my chest when I accidentally touch Davids hand. I felt warm and my stomach felt funny. 

I took the gun into my hands and bend down a bit to reach Davids hight.  
(btw Daniel taller that David)  
"Daniel what are you-!" I tilt his head up and stare at him. I was so close to his face I could see the small details in his eyes.  

David blushed Finally realizing how close we where.  
"Is something wrong Daniel?" The ways he said my name made me happy. "Say David it seems i was right your voice does sound a lot sweeter when you say my name." I lean even closer and close my eye slightly.

"I wonder if your lips are as sweet as the words that come out of it, as well?" After that I close the small gap between out lips. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I just had the sudden urge to show him affection?

He was tense at first but he then kissed back which did surprise me. He then pushed his body closer to mine. This went from a simple kiss to a bit of a make out session. I didn't want this to end I felt as though I was in complete and utter bliss. From what I could tell David enjoyed it just as much too.

Then I heard the grass move but ignore it.  
"Wow Dav I just miss one summer and your already smacking lips with your clone?"  
I head a unknown voice. I separated the kiss to turn to Look at our intruder, David gave a little cute whine but also looked up. 

I then hear him gasp? "J-Jasper! Your back!" David leaves my side and I feel cold. I watch him run to the dirty blond and hug him. They both start talking but both seem to be very enthusiastic. I felt a bit awkward just standing around. 

They guy turns to me and smiles  
"So Dav you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?" David laughed and hit his arm "oh please Jasper stop!" He laughed and walks over to me 'I hope he's not a threat..' He looks me over for a bit.

"I like him, you got good taste Dav!" He turns to David, David just mumbled a random response  
"Hey the names Jasper I'm Davids best bud!" He reaches his hand out for me to shake "I'm Daniel please to meet you." Jasper then stares at me I felt a bit nervous. "He's just like us Dav!" He lets go of my hand and turns the David. 

Davids eyes light up a bit "really Jasper! You think so!" David looks so happy and Jasper reassured him but I was still confused.  "I'm sorry I'm confused?"  
Jasper laughed "you don't have to put up that act anymore! At least not with us! Where just like you!"

Jasper shots me a big smile and comes over to hug me, He was almost the same hight as me. He leaned over to my eye while hugging me and whisper "I know you've killed before.. I have too. But David here only hurts animals." He leans back and continues "but something tells me you'll change that really soon!" 

I was even more shocked 'Davy wanted to kill?' Jasper must have noticed how unsure I was "believe me he's the one who got me into it in the first place!"  
He smiles and we both turn our attention to David who was just sitting, looking over at the river "ever since he was a kid he killed animals.. one day I saw him and followed him, I originally was going to show him some of my new shoes...but I found little Davy covered In blood! I was shocked but then he convinced me to try it out. He's just good with words!"

David then Suddenly got up and looks around then just sits back down. Jasper continued "We use to be campers here but as we go older we went for bigger things than bunny's and squirrels. David continued with his animales but I went to a... different path... I went for people.. I know Davids wanted to do it too! He just won't lighten up around me but I know you can make his wish come true!" Suddenly the air turns cold and Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder gripping it tightly "I think you two are perfect for each other, I just have a nick for knowing these types of things!" He have me a wide grin but his eyes held something?..."But don't think I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt him." My mind ran with multiple thoughts. 'Is he threatening me?!'

He laughed and pats my back "but that's only for the worst case scenario so don't worry!" I felt my whole mind was conflicted even more but I was happy I got his best friends approval. 

My heart felt warm. Maybe we can make this work  
Maybe David can be mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy did you like it JASPERS ALIVE AND WELL BUT HES A KILLER TOO! What about Gwen you ask! Well MAYBE SHE IS TOO! or maybe not! I won't tell yet! See ya In the next one!!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	6. Just do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff boys get there time together.

David pov 

I looked back at Daniel and Jasper. They seem to be getting along! That made me happy!  
"Guys can we cross the river I think I heard something!"

This grabbed the attention of both of them.  
"Say Dav think I'll head to camp... I'm tired." Yawned Jasper. I nod "okay Jasp! Just make sure to tell Gwen your back!" He waves me off as he walks away. His body disappeared into the forest of trees till I couldn't see him anymore.

Just then I felt a pare of arms wrap around my waist!  
I gasped in surprise "golly Daniel you sacred me!"  
I say as I turn around only to find that Daniel has a firm grip and he won't let me turn?

"Daniel?" I then feel him rest his head on my shoulder! "Ah Daniel is something wrong?"  
He stayed quiet. This hair tickled my neck and face a bit. 

I hear him sigh. "Ya know Davy.. there something about you that just drives me crazy.." his head turned and I could feel his breath on my neck. I shivered. "W-What do you mean Daniel?"  
He laughed and his breath felt warm as it hit my neck again. I felt a blush creep in my face. 

"Ahh Davy your so cute..." I gasped in surprise when I felt his lips brush over my neck lightly. 'What is he doing!'  He then stoped moving "Davy I think...I..  
Fuck Jasper said this would be easy!" He huffed 

"Okay fuck it!" He turned me around a bit roughly  
And kissed me!  
"Mhh!"  
The kiss felt rough but I couldn't help the temptation... I had to kiss back..

Ugh it felt like utter bliss. I never wanted it to end~  
Bit like all good things it eventually did end

"Davy I'm sorry I just!" I kissed him again I kissed a bit more softly. He instantly closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss more.  
'He's a bit more rough than I'd like...but it's nice!'

"It's okay Daniel I liked it!" I smiled at him.  
He stared at me dumbfounded.

Daniel pov

'He liked it?' HE LIKED IT!'  
I gulped. 'Why am I so nervous?'  
David liked at me with curiosity all over his face.  
Then he gasped "I was a accident wasn't it!"  
He looked mortified! 

I couldn't speak I just didn't know what to say everything went by so fast! He looked at me with sad eyes! And it started sniffing!  
'Shit I should say something'

" I - I um...sorry?" He looked me stare in the eye  
Then started bawling tears stained his beautiful face.  
'Why is he cry... OH GOD I see he must think I don't Like him back!'

" no wait Davy I-!" He ran off to the river. I ran after him  
Once I got there he had ready crossed and had his gun in hand while running! 'No no David you should run!'  
"DAVID STOP YOI COULD GET HURT!"  
I tried my hardest not to get wet but soon gave up and just went threw the river and continued chasing after him!

*BAM BAM *

Everything went quite but I could still hear the faint whining David would make.  
I continued running 'god it's hard to see anything!'  
I saw a small tuff of red/brown hair. As I got closer I saw David crouching over a deer laying on It's side.

There was a puddle of blood around him.  
"Davy?" He tensed up But wouldn't look at me  
"What do you want Daniel.."  
I walked closer to him  
"I'm sorry Davy-"  
He giggled? "If you came to mock me you can go see Jasp"

His voiced sounded different...lifeless.  
"No davy I.. There was some miscommunication!"  
He giggled more? 'It's kind of turning me on?'  
"You don't have to lie!" He turned around, his clothes was soaked in dark red blood that made his clothes stick to him tightly he had a bit of blood on his face to. His hand ! Ohh~his hand where covered in blood! 

I couldn't take it 'actions speak louder than words.'  
I lifted him off the ground and pressed him against my chest and kissed him. Oh him being so close to me I could practically smell the blood and his sweet scent mix together. "D-Daniel!" He moaned!  
"Fuck! Davy I just can't hold back anymore! You look too perfect covered in blood". 

I pushed him against a tree and kissed him more.  
Our lips press against each other. He seemed iffy about this at first, trying to move away but not to later he kissed make. He wasn't...the best kisser. But it's a good thing he'll get plenty of practice with me around. ;)))))  
(WHeEZes) 

we would only pull apart when Davy let out a moan or I whispered ...dirty things~ into his ear.  
(Dirt? Trash? Universal dumpster?)

"D-Daniel sTop teasing me!" He whined. I laughed and started kissing his neck till I found the spot that made him moan. He gasped in surprise, but soon started moaning like crazy.  
'Just how sensitive is he?' 

I abused that same spot till it turned red and purple. I pulled away to see David with heavy eyelids and he was panting hard. But the thing I loved most was the lustful blush on his face. He liked like a cute puppy.

"AHhhh Danny don't stop!~" I chuckled "sheesh Davy your so needy" I laugh and let one hand travel from his chest to the bulge in his shorts and lightly graze it, he let out a surprisingly loud moan.  
"Ahhhh this is s-so embarrassing!" He said then he covered his blushing face.  
I pull away from his hot body. I lean forward and whisper into his ear "I know you want me too~" he shivered. 

"I'll show you just how much I love you~"  
He gasped "Daniel I-I love you too!"  
I laughed at how cute he was.  
"I know this is all to fast but it feels just to right!" I confessed. 

He giggled "I know let's just make the best of this!"  
Hearing This was surprising I was sure he would reject this or something?  
'I guess he's just full of surprises'

I smirked And stared at him.  
His legs where shaking he could barely hold himself up, his chest would rise and fall. He couldn't say still. 

"Okay Davy let me show you how much I love you~"  
Hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SMUT!!!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	7. Smut: Bloody hands? Bloody love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here? Or is it just mwah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm just sooo creative with my titles?!!! Aren't I?? (I need sleep...)
> 
> Oh ya David's a virgin k bye...

David pov

I knew I was trembling I just knew I was a shaking mess. But by golly the way Daniel stared at me made me feel funny. My whole body felt warm, kind of like a fever but with out the pain. I was panting   
'when did it get so hot?'

"D-Daniel?" He stood back and stared at me with piercing eyes. "Yes Davy?" I felt my face grow hotter than the rest of my body. "I-I... i feel funny and really hot? I-is this normal?" I was genuinely confused. 

Daniel laughed this made me feel a little bad   
'he just seems so in control... and I don't even know what's going on?' My eyes felt water 'I made a fool out of myself!' He noticed and quickly stoped  
"now Davy? Love why are you crying?" 

His hand went to my face and he wiped the tears away. "...I-I've never done IT with anyone before...". I figured I have to tell him. He looked surprised "hmm? Not even with a girl?" I nod "no" 

He stared hard at the ground...thinking.  
'oh great I bet he wants someone with more experience'' He suddenly pined me to the ground!  
"D-Daniel!?" He pushed his lips against mine roughly. 'Is this a good sign??' He pulls back and a thin line of saliva still connects us. 

He leans down and nuzzles into my neck.  
'I'm so confused right now??' I could feel his cool breath and it made me shiver. His lips lightly touched my neck when he stoped near my ear.

"I don't care if your a virgin David this makes everything even more special to me.." he whispered and my heart fluttered. I felt happy. He then continued  
"if anything this is amazing news... knowing that no one has touched you here.." He kissed And bites at my collarbone, I moaned.

"Or here"He stopped and kisses my already overly sensitive neck to add on to the bliss I was already feeling. He would ever so lightly drag his tongue over my Adam's apple.

"But most importantly...here" He reached my face and he looks at me with half lid eyes. He leaned forward and kissed my lips. It started off sweet and slow but it quickly turned heated when he dragged his tongue over my lower lip and I opened my mouth. 

He shoved his tongue inside my mouth! 'AHH what am I supposed to do!!!' I could feel him Inside of me! He touched every inch he could and marked everything as his, And my god I would let him over and over again if he wanted. 

I felt too hot, I was sweating everywhere but so was Daniel so I guess it's normal? He broke the kiss..  
He just stared at me with his blue eye the same ones I loved. At that moment I realize how badly I wanted him. It made sense now, all these weird thing.. it's just my body reacting to his....

"Daniel...I want you."

Daniel pov (OH SHIT HE KINKY AF)

I froze when I heard him say that! 'God He looks perfect!' The way his face was a blushing mess and how hard he was panting! Let's not forget the painfully obvious erection he has. 

I licked my lips "Well Davy be careful what you wish for.. i mean I could never say no to you.." I lifted up his shirt and see him start to squirm around "STAY STILL!" I yell at him and grunt, He whimpered but I noticed his dick twitched 'Oh!'

I smirked "you must want me sooo bad! Right Davy"  
He nodded slowly but wouldn't look at me. "HEY look at me when I'm taking to you!" He whimpered again but he was panting even more? 'So he likes it when I yell at him? Hehe'

I grab his arms and pin them over his head "Davy I'm going to let go of your hands... and you CANT move them from there! No matter what!" He nodded and keeps them In there place once I let go. 

'Now I can have my fun~'

I leaned over and started playing with his shirt till I managed to get it off of him, he laid on the ground with nothing covering his chest but the little yellow bandanna. 'He looks cute with it.. I'll leave it on.'

I bend down till my lips touched his stomach, I only lightly grazed it with my lips and David was already gasping. I saw him bend one of his arms  
“ah a ah remember what I told you?"  
He liked down at me annoyed and placed it back  
"good boy consider this your only warning."  
I end with a menacing tone. 

He gulped "O-Okay Daniel."  
I smile at go back to kissing his stomach.  
I left a trail of kisses all over him. Till I reached his nipples. They where a cute pinkish color.   
I then noticed he even had freckles around his Chest! "How cute..." I hear him huff  
"stop teasing me!"

I laughed "soo impatient!" He lifted his body a little and i glare at him. "What did I say about your arms!"  
I growled a little and he pouted "S-Sorry D-DanIEL!" I didn't let him finish his sentence, I started sucking on his nipples hard. He was moaning like crazy "  
Daniel ahhh b-be more gentle ahh~" 

I growl again "after you disobeyed me! No no this is your punishment!" I wasn't feeling completely sane at the moment... I bit his nipple and he turned his head to the side pressing his lips together trying to muffle the loud moan he let out.

I gave it one last hard suck and let go of it, and repeated the process with the other. 

The way we where positioned left me feeling very hard. David dick was poking my stomach and I could feel it twitch every time I sucked or bit him. 

I sighed "my poor Davy... just look at you! What a mess you've made!" I grind against him, he had blood in random places and his face still had some blood from the deer.

"I bet your feeling a bit neglected down here huh?" I continued kissing him but I let one had trail down to his shorts and rub him softly. He moaned out loud but he kept his arms in place 'So obedient~'

I go down to his shorts and unbuckle his belt and pull down his shorts slowly and I made Sure to apply pressure on his boner. 

"Daniel I can't take it anymore!"  
I hummed as I started undressing myself too.  
"Can't What Davy?~"  
He rolled his eyes   
"I want you inside me!~" my heart stopped.   
'He still wants me to be his first...he's too cute!'

I sigh "Okay okay Davy don't need to get so vulgar!" I smirk at him "really! Sarcasm now!?" He asked as he huffed and slowly grinds himself against me letting out a few small moans. 

I finish undressing and rubbed myself a little "say Davy? Got anything that will help make this a easy entrance?" He blushed. "Guess not?" I sigh "oh well guess I'm going to have to get you super horny So it doesn't hurt as much!" I say in a teasing voice.  
He just blushed more and looked away.

"LOOK AT ME!" He whimpered And looked at me and gave my dick a glance or two in the process. He bit his lip "Okay Davy I want you to do something I'm sure you've never done before." He looked at me with cute curiosity all over his face "like what?" I grabes a near by shirt and laid down. "I want you to suck me."

Everything went quite 'Maybe I went too far-'  
Davids hands started roaming my whole body he went up to my neck and kissed it then kissed my lips softly all while he was plumping my dick in his soft warm hands. 

His warm hand was soon replaced with his sweet mouth, he did look confused at time   
"Daniel do I just...suck it?"  
I nod "like a lollipop!"  
He smiled at me and started, It's was warm and wet and it just felt amazing...  
Till I let out a small whimper of pain and looked at David confused? He smiled at me with a cute face  
"pay back."he quickly said And then continued his work. 'Hahaha he bit me! HOW FUCKING CUTE!'

I just wanted to flip him over and pound into that sweet plumed ass of his but I had to be more slower...there be plenty more times when I can destroy him. But now I need to be patient...for him.

He finally got back Around to touching my dick with his lips! He looked at me innocently as he slowly took me in his mouth he couldn't fully take me but I was already seeing stars and he sucked and licked as much as he could. 

His moaning sent vibrations over me. 'Fuck he's too cute!' I couldn't take it anymore I bucked my hips into his mouth. His eyes went wide and he made a gagging sound "S-Sorry Davy its just-fuckk~" I gasp and griped his hair,  he had tears in his eyes "why you crying Davy?" 

He stoped of a second to wipe his tears ways and he tired to start again but I stopped him "Davy...come here." He looked up shyly at me. But slowly made his way towards me. "Yes Daniel?"

I grab is chin and lift it up and kiss him. I tried to show all my love in it, I'm not every good at expressing that kind of stuff with words.

He melted Into the kiss, he would moan lightly and I would stared at his blushing hot face. He was currently on top of me. So I took the liberty of pinning his waist down into mine and I started rubbing myself against him   
"D-Daniel! Please be m-more gentle!"

I smirked "sorry Davy but I just can't help but wanting to ravish your body~"  
I kissed his lips "every inch-"   
I kiss him again "is mine-"  
And again "and only mine!"  
I push my tongue inside his mouth he moaned. Our faces where so close I could feel the heat coming off his blushing face.

That's when I felt something sticky on my chest? I looked down to see David's pre cum! 'Ahh fuck!'  
I look up at him with a sinister smirk   
"Hmm Davy? look what you did! You got us dirty!"  
I sigh and attack his neck again.   
"A-Ahhh~ I'm s-sorry Daniel~" he moaned out, his voice sounded like sweet honey and I just wanted to drown in it. 

"I'm going to have to punish you..." David gasped "w-what are you-!" I suddenly stoped kissing him and rubbed my dick against his entrance. I stared straight at him with a smirk and he just blushed even harder  
"you meanie Ahh~!" I press myself against it even more.

I then lifted him up a little and spread his legs wide open. 'Fuck! From this angle I can see everything!'  
David looked so flustered and horny.  
"Don't stare at me~!" He moaned and I pressed myself against him even more. 

"Davy? Do you love me?" I asked as I lift one of his legs over my shoulder and slowly pushed myself inside him 'as much as I would love to tear him apart I don't want him crying or something?'  
He let out a loud gasp "D-Daniel!" I rase a eyebrow "David you didn't answer me?" 

I knew if I took his mind off the pain it would hurt less plus he's super horny and judging by his face he really like this so.... fuck it? Fuck him? Fuck yes.

"Ahh~ I do love you~" I let out a small moan. What can I say being inside of David is as warm and amazing as I thought? Also him confessing himself to me with that face is a absolute turn on.

I wasn’t even half way inside him and goodness did it feel amazing! 

"F-Fuck David your so warm and tight~" David was a moaning mess underneath me.   
"Gosh your so cute...but just look at you! Your a mess!" I tisk "Look this!" I grab his thighs and kiss them and leave my marks everywhere.   
"Your pushing against me! You want my dick inside you don't you!" He had tears in his eyes   
"Don't tease me Daniel!" I bite his thigh and he lets out a very loud moan. I pulled out not letting him cum. "If u Don't we'll stop..." I hear him gasp "n-no don't stop~" his voice quavered as he spoke. I enter again.

I smirk "then say it." He stays quiet so I slow down my pace. "No! Go faster!" I gasp "your so demanding! Yet you can't admit how much you like this!" I scoff and stop completely. Davids eyes where watery again and his lip quivered his legs tightened around me. He let out a whine "Daniel Please!"

I slowly pull out... "I WANT YOU IN ME!" I smirk   
"what did you say?" He blushed and looked away  
"I-I want you to have s-sex with me! I want you to make me cum! PLEASE FUCK ME DANIEL!" He was slowly Gaining confidence  
"now was that so hard?" He just looked away suddenly he grabbed my neck and pulled me down to his lips and started kissing me!

He leaned over to my ear and whisper  
"Fuck me Daniel~" and I lost it.   
Any and all my senses blacked out. 

I pinned him down and thrusted myself In side him. He gasped out in surprise. I tossed both his legs over my shoulder and griped his thighs. I was merciless and I loved every second of it   
The one thing i focused only on was David eyes.   
No matter what they looked amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh IM SORRY THIS WAS SO BAD AND ITS LIKE 2316 word long of nothing but foreplay but like I think that's the best part????? Anyways IM SORRY ITS BAD AHHHHHGFHTHJDSMISSM  
> ~~~~~  
> Just as a reminder I am the original writer of this story and I’m just re-uploading this on to here! (This story is complete btw)  
> Comments are super duper appreciated!  
> I love interacting with you all!!


	8. I’m not thirsty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweating boys

David pov

I woke up thanks to the loud boom and cracking sound. I looked to my right to look out the window and only find rain pouring down! 

I try to get up but something pulls me back down? I turn back to see...DANIEL!?  
I felt so confused...  
Oh ya...  
I remember now...  
His arms had scratches on them and I couldn't help but blush, thinking about everything that happen yesterday...

'Oh right the kids!' I look to the clock pinned to my wall. "6:30" 'hmmm it's still pretty early... I dont want to wake up Daniel but I need to set up our rainy day activities!' I lay in the warm comfort of the bed thinking. 

'I also need to check up on the kids.' Then a sense up urgency ran threw me! 'What happen to Jasper!'  
I was so...occupied..I forgot to even care to see if he got here safely!

"Okay I just need to get up." I turn to look at Daniel, "he look so peaceful when he's sleeping" he then opens his eyes suddenly I won't lie..it did scare me a little.

His usual smirk showed up. "Thanks Davy I want to say the same about you but... you where really clinging to me while you where sleeping."   
I blushed "Oh quiet you!" 

He laughed and I found it hard to remain annoyed at him. He was just so cute? In his own 'I like to only wear white' kind of way? Also his hair is soft and always smells like mint!

I sigh happily Daniel starred at me confused but with a smile. "What's going on in that cute little brain of yours Davy?" I rolled my eyes and playfully push him away. He whines in pain! "Ahh Daniel are you okay! Oh no! D-Did I hurt you!" I cling myself to him, and inspect his body. 

He just stared laughing? "Aww Davy your too cute!" He pet my hair "I'm fine Davy. I was just joking around!" I sigh in relief. "Although my neck is a bit tense after how much you where scratching me..." he looked at me with a smirk! I blushed hard and hide my face in his chest. "W-Whatever you big meanie!" 

He just laughed more. I could feel his chest rise and fall. I got up to feel a bit of pain! "Ow Daniel my back hurts! And my legs feel sore!" He laughed " guess I did a number on you last night huh?" I tilted my head "What do you mean?" He stoped laughing and blushed "u-uhm just forget about it!" I nod 

I try to get off the bed to the best of my ability's, but Daniel wouldn't stop yanking (yonking) me back down to him! I tried getting out of his grip  
"oh come on Daniel! Quit it!" He laughed and suddenly bit my slightly exposed shoulder! I felt the rush of pain (and gayness..) rush threw me! "DANIEL THAT HURT!" 

My face was met with the pillow and Daniel's hand! He liked down at me with a hard stare... I don't feel safe... I felt my eyes grow watery. He just kept my face pressed against the pillow. "Never scream at me again." Suddenly his gaze softened he pulled back his hand and looked at me with regret "oh shit Davy! Love! I'm sorry I-I don't know what came over me!" 

I was a trembling mess and I-... " i want to see Jasper!" I was so confused Daniel looked down at his feet "no Davy we should talk this out!" He grande my wrist and I flinched "I would never want to hurt you!" He said with a desperate look in his eyes.

All the tears I was holding back started pouring down my face! "I'm sorry Daniel I just got really scared! You looked so scary! And the way you looked at me made made me feel funny!" Daniel razed a eyebrow. 

Daniel pov

What David said left me questioning exactly what's going threw his head? 'Is he saying i scare him during sex!!???'   
He started shaking "you made my heart race and my brain felt all fuzzy...I liked it." He whispers the last part. 'Then he's saying I'm attractive when I'm angry?' He must have seen my confusion, "what I'm saying is you looked very... attractive?" He said In a hushed voice.

I grinned, "oh really?" I decided to test a theory.   
He started shaking again "so you'll like it if...I don't know?.. did this!" I pinned him to the bed and grabbed his neck "Don't you every think about disrespecting me every again!" I heard him whimper, but his face had a light blush on it.  
"D-Daniel! Aahh~" I smirked, 'guess my theory was right'.

I replace my hand with my lips and place butterfly kisses all over it. "Ahh Davy, I just don't know what to do with you.." I caress his check, he leans into my touch and quietly hums in satisfaction. "Your just full of surprises aren't cha?" I whisper.

'well I've had my fun'. I pull my hand away and he stared at me with disappointment. I smirk and shrug my shoulder"what's wrong davy~" he huff and crosses his arms "I thought you wanted to get up! After all we still need to set up those rainy day activities, you found so important!" He gave me his version of a 'mean stare' that wasn't very menacing at all... "oh okay Daniel..." 

I got up and walk over to a near by chair and picked up my shirt. "Oh no how could fall asleep being this dirty!" David spoke in a worried tone. I turn around still pulling up my pants when I stoped half way, I gripped my pants tightly and my eyes went wide. 

There stood David just across the bed nearly naked, his boxers hung loosely around his waist, he was looking down with a worried face his legs where covered with random trails of white liquid (It's fucking cum HOLY SHIT) (dat kinky...jk) 

He then looked back up at me, "Danny are you okay?". Davy has a cute habit of tilting his head to the side when he's confused or concerned. 'God don't look at me like that David!' I gulp "uh y-ya I'm fine." 

He gave me a shy smile "guess you left me a bit dirty!" He giggled "I guess I should go shower?" I simply nod at his questions. He smiled and turned around, bent down to grab something and I died when I saw his cute behind. I had a whole view of the mess I made... his thighs had a faint red tint and really high up his thigh he had multiple bite marks and hickys. 

That when I noticed he stared walking towards the shower! "Hey Davy let's shower together!" He turned to look at me with a blush in his face  
"o-h okay!" I smirked   
Let's just say...showering wasn't the only thing that happened in there..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY IN DONE AND GO IT OUT ON TIME!!!! WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE ME TO WTITE OUT WHAT HAPPEN IN THE SHOWERS????? I love your feedback! So comment and talk to me! (I'm so lonely ;) gahhhhh can i just be real for a sec I WENT TO WATCH HAMILTON YESTERDAY AND I AM SO HAPPY LIKE I WANTED TO CRY AND I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT.


	9. Smut!:Shower power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning, I write a looooooot of smut/porn??  
> And I’m not even sorry about it!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for this... just saying... PREPARE YOU SEXUAL ORGANS, TURN UP YOUR AC'S CUZ ITS GOING TO GET HOT IN HERE!!!!

David pov:

I won't lie, I was surprised when Daniel offered to shower with me! I felt embarrassed, he's becoming all my first's and I don't know how much I can take!

Memories of what happen last night slap me in the face and made me pure red. I remember the way he held me, Touch me, kissed me in every place imaginable. It made me feel funny but also so shocked 'I'm not like this!...am I?' 

I could remember the few words we exchanged, he told me he loved me, how I was perfect, That I was meant for him...and only him. My stomach felt like a warm pool heating up as the seconds passed. I smiled and looked at Daniel 'I want to feel that again.' 

"Okay Daniel! I'll head in first don't take to long!" I rush away to the bathroom not bothering to wait for his response, I already knew he was coming anyways. I step inside the bathroom admiring the room, just like the rest of the cabin it's a nice dark wood color. I walk over to the shower and turn it on, 'it takes a few minutes for the hot water to come out' 

I move away and start to strip the little amount for clothes I had on. The second I put my hands in my body, I couldn't help but shivered. I could almost feel Daniel's hands touch every part of my body. Like when he touched me here..., I rub my side a little. Or when he slid his hand over here,.. I grip my thighs and bit my lip. 

My mind grew foggy with every touch, all I could see was Daniel doing all the things I fantasize he would do. 'What wrong with me? Is this normal?'  I was breathing hard, all I could here was Daniel Moaning my name! "D-Daniel~..." I looked up at the mirror across from me. Suddenly I see the door open and a pair of cristal blue eyes stared back at me... I continued breathing hard and struggled to speck,  
"Oh good your here..."

Daniel pov: 

After David agreed to let me shower with him I was going to say something witty but he just rushed out? 'I guess he's just embarrassed!.. he's so cute..and pure...and mine to ravage..' Im not sure if it was just morning wood or just the thought of my sweet Davy making me wanting more... let's be honest it's totally him.

I remembered the task Im trying to complete, getting to see David cute ass again *cough cough*  
I went to my room and got some special shampoo and other items (nothing kinky literally just shower stuff get your mind out of the shower drain!) 

Once I'd gotten everything I needed I walkover to the bathroom whistling a random tune. It was quiet in that cabin but I could hear the shower running "guess he must have gotten in already?" Suddenly i heard David's call out my name, he sounded desperate?

'Is he okay?!' I rush over to the door when I slowly open it only to see Davids reflection on the mirror...

Oh god he looked... desperate.. his face was red and he was breathing fast, his exposed chest clearly showing it... i spotted a few marks I left from last night and involuntary smirked. Something catches my eyes, two pink and might I say hard nipples. 'What's wrong with him?' 

(I'm going to hell... any of you want a ride??) 

Speaking of exposer, turns out Davy is completely naked... and by the way he's looking at me, 'God those eyes!' "Oh good your here~" my sweet Davy turned his body towards me! I was pleasantly surprised to see David fully erect! "Oh! Davy-!", I couldn't finish my sentence, David grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom with him.

I stumbled forward and fell straightforward into his chest, Not that I mind. I could feel his dick rub against my thigh. He was gasping and moaning lightly every time he would grind against me and I just stood still 'what's gotten into him??' 

I finally move and place my hand on his shoulder! "David your burning hot!" I place my hand on his forehead and gasp "your sick David!" I pull away from him and I press myself against the wall. 

David slowly inches closer to me, "but Daniel I want you~" I tried putting as much distance between us, but he just looked so desperate,...so needy...he needs me... I shake my head trying desperately to not focus and his cute, red, lusty face... "GAH no David! I don't want to hurt you..." he moaned when I raised my voice at him, I even saw his dick twitch a little.   
'God he's making this difficult!'

I grab what little strength I still had left and grab the towel behind me and wrap it around his waist, I quickly sit him down on the toilet. "I'm sure you've got some medicine around here?" I start looking threw all the cabins but found not even a cough drop! 

I tap my chin and think for a bit, "I think a cold bath should bring it down then?" I ponder over the idea. 'It's what they use to do back in the community I lived in? I'm sure it won't be very enjoyable for the both of us but I guess I'll have too..'

I give David a sad smile he was to distracted looking at the tiled floor "Daniel please~" he looked back at me and held onto my boxers. He then started placing kisses all over my t zone "D-Davy fuck! Ahh~"   
He then gave my now growing erection a wet kiss threw the boxers. 

I wanted him so bad! I could feel my mind give in when suddenly I had a idea. I grinned and looked down at David, he looked back at me with his cute face. I walk away from him and turn the shower knob to cold... I could hear David whine behind me.   
"Hush Davy soon we'll both get what we want..." 

I let the tub fill up a bit, I put my hand inside and sure enough it's cold as hell. (Ayyy jokes)   
I turn to David and rub my hands together   
'He likes when I order him around...let's see if he likes this?'

I stand in front of him, and he lazily lifts his head up. "Okay Davy I want to to come over here!" He slowly got up, "Now!" He let out a surprise gasp and turned to look at me. He rushed over to my side, he was about to lean on me when I stepped away and sat down where he had previously been sitting. 

He stared at me confused "I want you to take off your towel." I say in a bored tone. His already red face turned even more red. He un rapped the towel and let it fall the his feet. "Now I want you to glide your hand over you thigh, slowly." He did as he was told and soon he was trembling "I want you to touch yourself." He looked down at his feet and slowly let his hand travel up his thigh to his erection. 

I cleared my throat "Look at me." He quickly lifted his head and made direct eye contact. "No matter what I want you to never take your eyes off me. Got it!" He nods quickly and slowly traces his finger over his dick. "You such a good boy~" i say in a sweet tone, he smiled at me "really!" I nod "now I want you to slowly plump yourself, just let your hand go up and down." He did just that, he was a moaning mess "Oh~ Daniel!" "I want more~" "please~"

I sigh "Okay stop." He didn't seem to hear me "I said Stop!" He let out a loud moan but stopped and stared at me. "Noo Daniel!" I roll my eyes playfully. "Come on Davy that's enough playing." I wrap my hands around his and slowly guide him the tub 

Just as I predicted the second he touched the water he tried to get away. "Come on David don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be!" He thrashed around this was not helping my boner either, every movement he made, resulted in his bare ass press against me. As much as I would love to fuck him senseless, being hit and nearly falling backwards while holding a naked camp man wasn't exactly my turn on... just saying.

I growl and grab his cheeks, then force him to turn and look at me "work with me sweetheart!" He was shaking and his whole body felt insanity hot. "But it's too cold!" He razed his voice and tried to get out of my grip. I put on the most menacing face I could "never scream at me!" I press him closer to my body to the point where my body arched over his, I then slid one hand down to his chest and played with his pink buds. He let out a gasp and stopped thrashing around like a fish. I then let my other had slid past his chest and lower till I met with his boner. 

I slowly played with him, letting my hand jerk him off slowly. He bucked into my hand desperately trying to get me to move quickly. I lean forward and kiss his shoulder "ah ah ah don't do that Davy or else" he mumbled something under his breath "I know your sick but it seems you can't hold that tongue of yours..." I sigh dramatically and jerk him off harder "guess I'll just have to stop it myself" 

I turned him around, he was now facing me and I kissed him, this wasn't any kind of kiss, he was being punished. The second I had the chance I bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He whimpered and I felt his dick twitch in my hand. 

Little did he know this was all just a distraction just so I could get him in the bath. And It worked to say the least. Sadly the second his behind touched the water he started squirming around out it was to late I had already won. I pushed him in and his did was not covered wet "try not to move to much Okay dear?" I smirk.

He huffs and cross his arms sadly I had lost contact with his erection and there David laid in front of me panting. I rolled my eyes, "come closer Davy I want to try something.." He hesitated but came forward. I got a small bowl and filled it with water then dumped it on him, I dropped the bowl and quickly stated jerking him off again and I couldn't help but laughter ' he's reaction was priceless!'

I continued this process till I felt like his tempered had come down to a normal. I helped him up and wrapped him around a nice fuzzy towel. I do r know how but he still hadn't cum yet and as much as I would love to see David struggling threw outbreaks whole day with a binder I decided he'd been threw enough. 

I lead him back to our room and sat him down at the edge of the bed. He stared at me confused when I went down in my knees.  my hands slid up his legs till I reached his knees and spread his legs apart.

He blushed a dark red "D-Daniel What Are!-" I cut him off by taking his whole length in my mouth. I sucked the tip hard and played with it using my tongue. He was a moaning mess he would grip the bed sheet, then pull my hair and god did it feel good!

"Aahhh D-Daniel More!~" he bucked his hips, i could feel the way his dick would slide in and out. ''this feels good~'. I look back up at him he was looking straight at me, he was griping my hair with one hand and sucking the other one. I nearly stopped, because the why he look was absolutely beautiful. His eyes where half closed, he had a deep blush , and with that little light came out of the window I could see a thin layer of sweat.   
"Ugh That's it i cant take it anymore!"

I stopped everything I was doing, got up walked over to a corner dest, and grabbed the bottle purple lube   
(Question is: is it grape flavored tho????) (jk)  
"Daniel what are you doing?" I walk back over to him and push him down, he let out a gasp and just laid there, completely exposed to me~  
"Well Davy when I woke up this morning I wanted breakfast but I ended up eating something better~" I winked at him, he blushed and looked away.  
"Your breaking the rule...guess I'll have to punish you now~" 

I spread open his legs and covered my fingers in lube. I then grinned at him and slowly pushed them inside him "Ahhh~ Daniel!" I chuckled "your so cute davy" he tried to glare at me but his reaction changed when I started sucking him again. "Gahh~ T-This is too m-much Danny!" He was panting and moaning. 

I didn't stop, I just couldn't the sound he was making where just to cute. So I keep on sucking him and fingering, he started drooling his hand gripping the bed sheets. 

Suddenly he came, I felt his hot cum fill my mouth   
'To swallow or not to swallow that is the question?'  
I shrug 'fuck it' I swallowed everything down. He gasped "Danny that's disgusting!" I laughed " don't lie to me! That turned you on!" He started laughing.

I got up and wiped away about of cum at slipped out of my mouth, David did the same "I can't believe I was drooling!" I kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck "it was hot." He playfully slap my chest. 

"Well I guess we need to get started on those rainy day activities!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY ITS DONE YAYYYYY NOW WHAT KIND OF RAINY DAY ACTIVITIES DOES AUTHOR HAVE PLANNED!!!!!????  Also once again 2462 words of nothing but fore play... sigh I'll get better I promise!  
> I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday I had to take a two shift at my job ;-; but it's done now so I HOPE U ENJOYED


	10. “I’m up to no good”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ARE YOU READY FOR THE FEELZZZ???

Davids pov 

Seeing that it was raining I decided it was best to hold all activities in the mess hall, it is the biggest room after all. 

But before anything I had to...clean myself up.. this time I didn't let Daniel in with me despite his complaints. After I finished showering I let Daniel in and he did his own thing, It was nice just being in each other's presence, as I dried off I could hear Daniel softly humming a song, It was so relaxing.

"Daniel, Where did you learn to sing so nicely?" He stopped humming, for a second all I could hear was the water running. "Daniel?" I heard him sigh "it's a... long story Davy." I knew this may have been a sensitive subject but I won't lie my curiosity was getting the best of me. "Okay Danny I'm going to finish changing Okay?" 

I heard him move the curtain and peek at me. He looked funny with his hair press down against his face. His blue eyes held something in them almost like he was holding something back? Like he wanted to tell me something? Or maybe not. "Okay Davy, could you make me some tea?" I nod and walkout 

I couldn't help but think about Daniel as I was changing. I love him very much there no doubt about it! I would do anything for him...but  
'There so much I don't actually know about Daniel...'  I put in my clothes and started looking for my yellow tee shirt. 

'Healthy relationships are based off good communication after all!' I started looking threw my desk to try to find my planner. "Maybe I'll ask him while we drink tea...he's always the most relaxed at that time.." 

I felt hands wrap around my waist "ask who what Davy?" I turn around and revive a quick kiss on the cheek by Daniel! I looked down at the ground shyly. "Ohh nothing! Finish getting dress and I'll get our tea ready!" He let go of me and nods slowly making his way to the closet where he pulled out his clothes? "When did you put your clothes in my room?" 

Daniel pov 

I laid my clothes neatly In a near by chair 'every since I fucked you?' I smiled at him "I just figured that we sleep in The same room so often it wouldn't be a bother..." I turn and look at David then dramatically look away "but I understand if you don't want it here-" David looked panicked "No no Daniel I don't mind at all!" I laughed and smiled at him "I knew you wouldn't mind Davy! Your just so agreeable and understanding, that what I love about you~" 

David blushed hard "I-I love you too Daniel!" He took a quick glance at me then avoided my eye contact, 'he's so cute.'  I walk over to him and give him a quick kiss. Naturally he kissed back but I noticed something... 'he's nervous.' He was  trembling slightly "how about that tea? Hmm?"  
David gasped "your right! I'll get started on it!" 

-start of trigger??-

Just like that he was out the room and now I was alone. Something didn't feel right... 'why was he nervous?' I started getting dress, first pants then shirt and finally my belt and shoes. 'Just like she taught me...' my head started hurting i could hear the buzzing. "No...not again..." I could hear her voice, so sweet and angelic... but I knew better she was anything but holy... 

"Daniel What are you doing!" I felt someone behind me. "Why haven't you gotten rid of them!" I felt her nails drag over my shoulder, down my arm and harshly grab my wrist. "Do you love him more that me?" The room felt cold without David. I wanted David. I missed him.. "Daniel Listen to me! Do you love this man more than me?...more than your own mother?..." 

"Leave me alone your not real!" I could feel her nails gripping my throat, it burned I could feel the painful heat all over my arms, "Your such a good ash tray! How about I give you a mark on your hand this time!" Her bittersweet voice was making me suffocate, I couldn't breathe.

-end of trigger??-

"Daniel are you coming?" I heard the squeaky door open behind me "Danny are you okay?" Suddenly her burning hot hands where replaced by comfortably warm ones. I felt someone hug me, It felt nice.

"Danny look at me." I lifted my gaze to meet beautiful lively green eyes. "Your tea will get cold! let's go sit down and chat for a bit!" Warm sweet lips touched mine and I felt fuzzy "I love you David."

David laughed then inches closer to my face and pressed out foreheads together  
"I love you too Daniel!" His blushing joyful face was soon replaced with worry and confusion? We both spoke at the same time, "What's wrong?" 

He reached his hand up and caressed my cheek "why are you crying Daniel??" Only then did I realize my face was wet, I reached up and held the hand he used to wipe away my tears and held it in my cold hands. 

Everything felt slow for a second it was just me and my thoughts. 

If I had to describe our love Davy I'd say I was a white canvas and you where beautiful vibrant colors. Every drop of Love Be it small or large covered me and made me feel unique. But I was just a canvas soaking  in your never ending love, you did all the work, did I give you enough love, the amount you deserve and even more? 

"There's something I want you to do..."  
I don't want to get hurt, I trust you but I need the extra proof...  
"What is it Daniel?" He tiled his head to the side like he always did, so cute   
"Let's go out to town tonight, Jasper said there's something you've always wanted to do? Let's do that."  
He looked even more confused   
"O-Oh Okay Danny!"

We walked out of the room and sat in the table and I smiled "I see you served my tea in my favorite mug."  
David laughed "it's the only white mug I had! And you took it!" He laughed some more and I shrugged with my usual grin now back on my face. "What Can i say, I'm a fan of the color white!" 

I realized something "say david do you still have your tools around?" David took a sip of his drink "yes? Why?" I smiled at him "bring them with us to town...we'll need them"  
I think he figured out what I had planed his eyes went wide with fear and something else? He seemed excited 'he wanted to talk right?'

I leaned over and rested my chin on the palm of my hand, if I could I would lick him up and tie him to a chair just so I could watch him all day~ 

"So what did you want to talk about?"


	11. Am I worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so caught up in writing this chapter I made it super long so I'm cutting it to 3 parts  
> This one being the 1st, the 2nd one will be short, and the 3rd May or may not be smut ;))))

Davids pov

I looked down at my cup of tea, it had a calming warmth "I know you don't really like to talk about your religion-" Daniel put his index finger up,  
"so what do you want to know?"  I felt extremely surprised "I-I Umm Well..." I didn't really think we would get this far in the conversation if I had to be honest... 

He laughed "why do you look so shocked Davy?"  
I rub the back of my neck, my hand still warm from holding my cup gave me some sort of reassuring feeling. "It's just whenever I bring up the topic your so quick to shut me down?" He looked around the room like if he was about to tell me something important.. 

"Well Davy it's a very sensitive topic and I just don't want you to think differently of me...but I've been threw so much with you and ...I love you..." He looked down at his cup " I think I'm ready to talk about it with you?" 

I felt my heart weld up in emotions! I got up went around the table to Daniel's side and threw my self on to Daniel hugging him tightly.   
"OHH Daniel I love you so much!" I felt completely and utterly touched by his words! 

"Hehehe Davy sweetie what's gotten into you?" I heard him speck into my neck. The position we where in was a little strange, I was straddling him my legs around his waist, his face in my neck, and my hands all over his hair. I tug his hair, grabbing the tip and lightly pulling I️ whispered into his ear, "you like this don't you~" he pulled his face away from my neck and looked at me. He was blushing red! 

"Davy you know the answer~" he moved his hands from my waist to my face where he grab the tip of my chin and the back of my neck and pushed me in for a kiss. 

It was at this moment that I realized something... something big (no not Daniel's dick sheez pals) (lol)

Something that would change my life. 

And I don't know what really triggered this in me but maybe it was the nice warmth and comfort I felt when I was in Daniel's arms 

Or maybe it was the tea that let out a pleasant aroma into the cabin.

Maybe it was every sweet kiss and delicate touch Daniel would place all over my body.

Or his eyes, the same ones I fell madly in love with 

Maybe it was all these things and more. 

"I want to be with you Daniel...forever" 

He look like he wanted to say something but he was cut off

Everything went by quickly I heard a crash, glass hit the floor men covered in black only showing there eyes barged into the cabin. It was about 3 "the campers!" I was worried what if there hurt! "Come on David!" 

Daniel grabbed my arm and and pulled me to his chest I couldn't see anything because my face was in David chest I could hear guns and something heavy hit the floor. 

The sound of guns going off blinded my scenes. The sound was so close I peeked up to looks at Daniel only to be thrown into the hall Daniel so followed in. 

My eyes widen he had a gun in hand! 'That's why It sounded so close.' Daniel gave me a quick glance and smiled at me "Are you okay honey?" I wanted to Speak but my throat felt dry so I nodded yes. 

A bullet wizzed pass me and making a horrible hole in the wall! 

I managed to find my voice"Daniel what-ts going on! Who are they!" Daniel looked at me with a worry in his eyes. "Daniel?" 

He suddenly put his hand behind my neck and pulled me giving me a quick kiss! "Stay here Okay Davy?" I was confused but agreed with him.  
I saw him start to get up when he kissed me back down "what did I say?" His voice sounded deep and his tone was laced with authority. The way he was looking at me his just looked so focused and in charge... 'No NO nows not the time to think these kinds of things!' I tried clearing up my mind as I arched him leave the safety of the halls and make his way back into the living room. 

I sat there I felt completely and utterly useless! I'm still to weak to help! I couldn't help him when he needed me the most! I couldn't help Jasper, all I did was sit and listen, to his crying to his pain I'm the reason why he snapped, why he's hiding from the police! I know what I do is wrong I infect everyone I love because of my obsession! 

I didn't realize the guns had stop and I didn't realize the deadly silently that has taken over the cabin, but I did manage to see a shadow gloom over me, a hand reach for me and I looked, I gasped "Davy sweetheart why are you crying?" 

Daniel's warm hands touched my face.. wait what? Daniel's hands are always cold? Only then did I really take a look at his appearance. He was covered in blood! 

"Daniel are you alright!" I got up and started checking his whole body but found no injuries? He let out a chuckle " hey Davy take a step back! I don't want to get you more dirty!" I looked myself over he was right I had blood all over me... I looked into the living room to find 2 men lying in a pool of there own blood and one was wheezing on the floor with a few visible bullet holes.

Daniel lifted his hands up in a defensive way "sorry for the mess Davy but I'm sure we can fix it!" I then saw his hands covered in blood, human blood...

My vision got blurry with tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT BETTER WAY TO RISE FROM THE DEAD THAN BY ENDING THIS CHAPTER WITH SLIGHT ANGST!!!  
> ~•~HELLO HAPPY CAMPERS!!~•~•  
> ITS BEEN TOO LONG BUT I FEEL GREAT AFTER RESTING! THE CREATIVITY JUCIES ARE FLOWING!! (Okay really wtf why did I write this part??) I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! (Creativity juices sound like a good thing but you can never be too sure lol)


	12. Who is worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main reason I'm not Including this into the 1st part is because at the end the smut starts and i know not everyone likes smut and i don't want people feelings uncomfortable having to read threw it to get the stories re so smut will be next chapter!!

Daniel pov

I looked down at David his face was red and covered in tears, he looked miserable, afraid, venerable. 

He suddenly fell Down to his knees covering his beautiful eyes. I bent down to reach his height. I pet his hair trying to calm him down. He uncovered his eyes a bit and peeked up at me only to burst into tears again! 

I quickly went down till I was resting on my knees as well and cupped his face in both my hands  
"Hush it's okay love, it over now." I speak in a whisper tone. He started hiccuping  
"I-I was so scared!" His body vibrated with very breath and word he spoke. 

"The guns and the blood !I was afraid you would get hurt! I sat here doing nothing! I failed you, I failed you ,I'm sorry I'm sorry Jasper I'm sorry so sorry"

'Jasper?' I looked at him confused "Davy what are you taking about Jaspers fine he's okay?" He started mumbling random words I just couldn't make out. "Come on Davy it's okay now, it's over... I have a surprise for you actually..."

I knew Davy didn't feel is best at the moment and it pains me to see him like this... maybe we can speed up out date activities a bit...

I hit up and lowered my hand towards him, he wipes  away some astray tears and reached for my hand. The second his and touches mine I was over come with joy I leaned over and pressed my lips against his. He seemed surprised but he soon melted into my arms returning the kiss with love. I pulled away and he let out a small whimper. "Feeling needy?" I grinned at him raising one eyebrow

He pushed my face away with his hands "stop ittt!"  
He complained for a bit, I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I was happy to see had calmed down because the surprise I had for him need is full attention!

I smiled and him and he smiled back happily. "Okay Davy I want you to close your eyes!" He likes at me confused but he nodded and let his eyes close a grab his hand "just follow me Okay?" He must have felt strange because he stuttered went he spoke "what exactly are we doing Danny?" 

"Hush Davy i wouldn't tell you get hurt~ so just trust me.. you trust me don't you?" I felt a bit sinister asking him this question I knew how he would react but I love hearing him say how much he loved me and trusted me with his whole heart! 'He's just too cute not to tease!'

We walked over the dead corpse of the two men I killed. 'I'll have to clean that up later...'. We made out way over to the third man he was laying on the ground, there was a reason why he was still alive!  
I was just having to much fun watching the other two gasping for air! The way life drained out of there eyes was just amazing to watch! 

While I was getting ready to send the third man to the unavoidable oblivion called death I realized something  
... why not let my sweet David have some fun?  
He's always wanted to try it and where out here In the forest! 

We where now in front of the pitiful man and he looked up at me, "P-Please don't hu-urt me!" He spoke and I felt disgusted 'how dare he speak!'  
I looked him straight in the eye and gave him a full wide grin he whimpers and lowers his gaze David suddenly spoke "Danny who was that?" I sighed "looks like he ruined the surprise! Well Davy open your eyes sweetheart!" 

He slowly did and I towered behind him. "O-Oh my goodness he's still alive!" I laughed under my breath and onto David neck I could see he had gotten goosebumps. "Danny what should we do!" I sighed once again "we can do whatever we want Davy! We could tie him up and burn him alive!" I kissed his neck softly and he let out a low hardly audible moan. 

I continued "We could cut him into tiny little pieces and feed him to the wild animals!" I ghosted my hands and started tracing my fingers on his waist.  
"D-Daniel!" I pressed against his soft ass (wHEeeZe) and grind against him slowly. 

"We could tie his arms and legs together and thrown him into the lake!" I snakes my hand under his shirt and tease his chest. 

"HA YOUR A BUNCH OF GAY FAGOTS!"

Both David and my eyes go wide! "What the hell did you just say" I felt anger over Come me "oh your going to get it now fucker!" He laughed "the only ones fucking are you two fagots!" I pulled out my knife ready to slit his throat open when David held my hand in his "Daniel We should know that not every one is going to approve of our relationship and we need to let it go..." He voice was soft and his eyes held a calm tone in them.

Suddenly his eyes went dark they lost that innocent spark in them. He spoke up in a low tone "but for this man we will make the exception..." he slowly took the knife from my hand, he then cupped my check and kissed me passionately! I didn't have time to respond because he quickly pulled away and faces the disgusting thing in front of us.

"How about we teach you a lesson on manners?" He said in a eerie tone. I smiled down at the scum in front of us. He spoke "I'm not dying at the hands of a fagot!" I noticed his voice wavered a bit. 'He must be scared'

David bent down in a squatting position "oh really? How about we test that theory bud!" And with that david stabbed him in the thigh and slowly dragged the knife still in his leg down tearing muscle and tissues! That what I loved about the knife it was shape and the angles and edges made it easily to cut threw almost anything. 

The cabin was filled with the sweet sound of blood gushing and the screams of the pig in front if us.

This lasted a while, we even started carving shapes into his skin! David was having so much fun! I kissed him a couple time, and would smirk at the the pig in front of use. when I asked for the knife back, he smile and handed it to me. 

I dragged it over his check till blood dripping out. David Gasped "Daniel he's in pain! Just look at his face!" I looked at David confused "he's having no fun at all! Let's turn that frown upside down!" I understood what he then meant I offered him the knife but he declined "I like the way you look when you do it Danny!" I blushed a little 

"W-What are you going to do to me..." I looked down at the man "oh you heard my sweetheart! Where going to make you smile!"  
And I shoved the knife into his mouth and dragged is cutting his cheek his screams where covered by the sound of him choking on his own blood. 

I repeated the process on the other side the man was a bloody and crying mess! Me and David loved  
Every second of it! And soon we both had the glory of getting to see the life drain out of the mans eyes!

I felt adrenaline rush threw me I looked at David and kissed him on the lips he hand a blush and I dragged my tongue over his lower lip he opened his mouth and I pushed my tongue in and played with him.

I picked him up and sat down on the sofa with him in my lap then I would slide my hand under his shirt and play with his chest. "D-Daniel~"  
I started kissing his neck and but his shoulder as I tugged his shorts 

"Not now Daniel the rooms a mess! Ahh~" I laughed and licked his collar bone as he continued to moan for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEHEHEH DID I LEAVE YA HOT AND HEAVY??  
> SMUT NEXT CHAPTER!!!! y'all are kinky af AND I LOVE IT!!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment and chat with me!! It helps fight away my loneliness!! Also I just love interacting with my pals (you)


	13. Smut! You are worth it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a "Daniel's about to get McFucked up " ???  
> How about a dom Davy from your sweetheart author?

David pov

I couldn't help but feel odd at the moment 'we did just kill a man...' yet Daniel was giving me signals he wanted to... Do It... 

I was straddling his waist despite us both being clothed the large amount of blood that covered us was making my shorts feel tight and wet. 

Daniel was holding my hips grinding against me. Every time we'd move out clothes would make a weird wet squishy sound. But I think Daniel likes it...

I turn to look at him, he had a blush covering his pale skin and he was drooling a bit.. he looked good with that expression. I want to see it more.. I want to hear HIM moaning MY name. 

A small whimper escape my lips when Daniel moved one hand down to my erection and roughly palmed it over my shorts. 

My mind felt foggy with only thoughts of Daniel doing as he pleased with my body. But an idea came to my mind, has Daniel ever felt as good as he makes me feel? Sure he tells me I'm everything he wants and even more and that I'm perfect for him in every aspect but has he every been overwhelming with satisfaction like I have? 

Daniel placed a hand on my cheek,catching my attention he spoke, "Davy are you alright love? You seem out of it?" I stayed quite trying to find words to express my concerns but nothing came to me. "Is it because of the body's lying a few feet away from us? Is it the blood?" I could tell he was getting worried  
I just don't know how to respond!  
...  
Maybe I can just show him?...

I slowly got off his lap ad went down to my knees dragging my finger tips along his legs. "David-?" I arched forward and press my waist against his I leaned close to his face letting out lips nearly touch  
"Shhhh" I whispered as I went down to his neck and started kissing every inch of it. 

He was stiff and I was afraid he would tell me to stop... just think about it got me shaking! But I had to focus "I want you to feel good too Daniel~" I bit his collarbone and he let out the most vocal and erotic moan I every heard him let out!

"F-Fuck David just want are you playing?" Is vest rises and falls heavily as he talks "i told you Danny, I just want to make you feel good~" I licked the bit mark I left and he shivered. 

I started rubbing myself against him roughly, I watched him wanting to take in every expression he made. His head fell back resting of the couch he had his eyes closed and his hands where gripping the Edges of the couch. 

"Look at you. Getting all hot and bothered, I bet you like being covered in blood while being pleased!" I didn't know what came over me, but something was telling me to do this. "Do you like it when I'm like this with you?" Daniel didn't respond he just moaned loudly. 

Daniel pov 

'Fuck what the hell happen to my sweet David?'  
David bit my neck and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan. 'Not that I don't mind this new David... not one bit' I looked up into David and saw something unfamiliar... dominance 

I watched as David went down to his knees and slowly started to unbuckle my pants. I was panting and it was extremely frustrating to watch how slow this was going "Come on Davy can't you speed this up?" 

All I got was a slightly bothered look from David, but it was soon changed to a mischievous smile? I raised my hips so David could slip off my pants. He looked up at me again. "Can I see your knife Danny?" David asked in a sweet tone. I quickly responded by stretching my arm to the other side of the couch, grabbing the knife and handing it to him. 

David gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and his face turn serious for a second "if your uncomfortable tell me okay?... I-I'm new at this so play nice!" He looked down blushing and I smiled 'I can tell he's trying so hard to make me feel good... god he's so cute!" It was nice to know that despite this change in roles he was still my sweet Davy~

I stared at him with what I knew was a love struck face "I love you so much David"  
David stop looking at the ground and made direct eye contact with me "I-I love you too Daniel!" 

Davids blushing face then changed back to one full of determination. He look down at my covered erection. He then started sucking on it and the feeling of his tongue and my boxers rubbing against my dick made me feel amazing. I grabbed David soft hair and pulled on it "f-fuck Davy that feels good~" 

My words seem to have encouraged him, he applied more pressure with his tongue and I let out a small moan. "Your s-such a good boy D-David"  
I was starting to press more against his mouth. 'I need more!' 

David then stopped much to my displeasure. "No David don't stop please!" I was panting and I felt hot. David looked up at me and smiled innocently at me! 'How much I would love to grab that cute little face of his and shove myself past those soft lips of his and make him moan!' 

He continued playing games teasing me and stopping when I was enjoying it the most! I could feel myself grow more and more needy for him and for his body. "Come on Davy stop with the games! Why are you playing me like this!" I whined as he once again edged me on only to stop. 

He giggled a little bit "it's payback silly!" I was shocked what have I every down to deserve this! I looked down at him imagining how I'd get my pay back... I grinned at him and David raised a eyebrow at me 

But then something covered his eyes, It left them glossy like a doll? That's when I saw him reach for the knife I had forgotten about. 

He pulled down my boxers and lightly traced my dick with the tip of the knife. I shuddered at the cold feeling. "Just what are you planning?" I didn't get a response from him, he then bent over and kissed the tip of my head and he dragged the knife over my thighs applying more pressure. I soon connected the dots and figured out what he was doing. 

"Oh my davy you know me so well~". David sucked the tip of my dick while holding eye contact with me 'ughh how can he look this cute while don't something so dirty?' He then took more of my dick in his mouth. I could feel his tongue rub against me and I felt like I was in heaven. 

He then stopped and made a pop sound as he let go of my tip "I just know you that well Daniel I mean our first time was because I was covered in blood after all!" He spoke in a smugish tone. I smirked at him. 

He then shushed me and went back to sucking me off not that I minded he continued dragging the knife along my thigh till I felt a slight sting A moan slid past my lips and I lowers my eye sight to see David enjoying himself but to the side I could see a small trail of blood red like David's hair taint my pale skin. And I loved it. 

I didn't just love it I was craving it it drove me mad every time I would get a mix of pleasure and pain. My head felt fuzzy and I didn't even fully realize I was thrusting against David's mouth. 

As much as I love watching David take control, I was having all the fun... I felt guilty... 'did he think he owned me this?' I hope not...

"David stop." David instantly stopped what he was doing and dropped the knife to the ground " I'm sorry Daniel! Did I hurt you! I knew I wasn't good at this-" I preset my finger against his soft lips then I grabbed his chin and brought his face close to mine. "Shhh it's okay you did great love~ I just think it's your turn? Would you like that?" I whisper as I kissed him. 

I slid one hand down his chest to his painful obvious boner and I palmed it teasingly. He moaned against my lips. I took the opportunity to slip my tough in and I played with his mouth touching everything I could. 

He was moan but I then stopped all my actions  
David let out a whine "Danielllll!" I smirked at him "doesn't feel that great does it?"  
I smiled at him when he puffed his cheeks and his his face in my chest lightly grinding against me. He let out a small moan. "Alright up we go!" I place both hands on his squishy butt and carried him to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WELL WELL YOU THOUGHT YOUD SEEN THE LAST OF ME WELL THOU WAS WRONG! I'm sorry but I im so excited for the next chapter BECAUSE WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!!! 
> 
> Also Lol David's still the same babe boy we know and love just a lil kinkier than before! He's only doing it to make Daniel happy! 
> 
> Just what could Daniel be think??? Let's just say his revenge is going to blow you pals away! 
> 
> So Get ready for the most smutty chapter I will every write! I'm kind of excited actually...!  
> SEE YA SOON


	14. Secret chapter: xxx1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving special~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT WHAT IS THIS!!!!!  
> YES YOU READ THIS VERY RIGHT IT SECRET CHAPTER SO KEEP IT HUSH HUSH GDLSKZIS-...  
> •(This is like a little side story~ isn't relevant to actual story)  
> •this is for fun if you don't want to read it then just skip over it (I'll even look away as you do!)  
> •Full of surprises!!!!

In a far away land not to different from ours except is kind of is very different , lays a small camp named Camp Campbell! And on this camp there are a happy group of councilors setting up what seems to a large feast?

Gwen pov 

Not gonna lie Davids idea is a waist of time to say the least and having to wake up so early in the morning just to set everything up is an even greater waist of time! 

Summer camp already ended so I'm not even sure why where back?- oh wait I forgot, now with CrapBell- I MEAN Campbell gone David was given the rights to the land. 

I don't know how he did it but what I do remember is him clinging to the real estate agents leg and a river of tears later it was his. So I guess he did it in his own David way? 

"Ohhh Gwen!" Speaking of the crybaby. 

I turned around my scarf smacking my face in the process. I quickly re adjusted my scarf and fix my purple ear muffs. 

I look at back up and un surprisingly saw David waving enthusiastically while dragging Daniel behind him. 'Yikes Daniel looks miserable!'

"Wait what the hell-" I squinted my eyes to get a better view of the couple. My eyes directed to David's chest only to find Baby Max in what seems to be a reindeer onesie! He was in (one of those chest holding thingys for baby's)!!!

In no time the odd family was in front of me. David squeezed me in for a hug but was still carful not to squish Max in between our chest. Speaking of chest the little fucker kicked my boob! 

"Haha ya it's good to see you David." I pulled him away before I could revive any more damage from the demon baby in antlers. 

"Daniel is good to see you again, how that spaghetti recipe going?" Daniel smiled "same to you! It's going great, but you know how hard it can be to cook with blood!"

We all laughed a little till max started crying David then spoke up whole trying to hush max by rocking him back and forth in his arms. "Say gwen What happen to that boy you where dating? Josh was it?"

I shook my head "no that was the last one,-" max bursted into a fit of giggles Everyone smiled down at him, I'm not a fan of baby's but a baby's laughter is better than there cry? I continued "-new guy's name was Mike remember?" Both David and Daniel nod.

"Hey Hey my homeskillets don't let the party start with out me!" I rolled my eyes and look at the man rushing out of his car only to fall face first into a pill of snow. Max was watching the whole time and giggled, I laughed a bit as well.

He got up from the ground and jogged his way over to us. "What's up pals!" David was the first to great him. "Jasper! It's been too long!" David hugged Jasper and repeated what he did to me. Only this time max pulled Jaspers short blond beard. 

"Yo little max! How ya been kiddo?!" Jasper bent down to reached Max's hight. Max looked intensely at Jasper then smacked his whole hand on the center of jaspers face and started blabbing random nonsense but I will say the kid had a very serious face so it must have been important.

Max pov  
"Bla bla you look like a blond goat Bla Bla"

Gwen pov 

Ya seems important...

He then stopped blabbing and just looked Around but soon got distracted by the small antlers hood he had on and pulled it of and started biting it. 

We all walked down to the mess hall "Daniel honey did you bring the keys?" Spoke David with a worrying tone. Daniel shrugged "I thought you brought it sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes "good to see your guys nickname game is still going on strong."  
They both blushed and Jasper snickers

"good one Gwen" whispered Jasper who just so happen to be standing next to me. I took one look at him and razed a eyebrow "nice pink flamingo jacket?" He blushed and rub the back of his neck  
"y-ya i got it on sale... stop looking at me like that!" I laughed and Jasper started skulling little (icy cocules) started forming on him "it's called fashion Gwen..." he mumbled words about being 'to cool for me to understand'

My attention was switch when Daniel gasped very loudly, "how about I try something instead!" He Spoke with enthusiasm "no Daniel we are not breaking any windows or doors down-" Daniel quickly cut him off "I wasn't suggesting that honey!"

We all went quiet for a bit "ImSoSorryHoneyIDidntMeanToGetYouAngry!" They both spoke at the same time? Me and Jasper just kind of stood to the side watching the show. 

They quickly forgave each other and started the   
"no im more sorry" war. I caught Max rolling his eyes, poor kid was caught in the middle of a cuddle fest he didn't want to be in. 

I sear the kids a strange one, only laughs when people are in pain or get hurt plays with triangles and only triangles and has a fascination with bears much to jaspers distaste. 

"Come on Maxie show daddy what I taught you!" Daniel encourage max who saw staring at a Bobbie pin with a intense focus. "Daniel honey that's a chocking hazard-" "babe Im the only chocking hazard you should be worried about-" 

Jasper was wheezing for air and had to hold himself on a tree for support. I was actually losing my shit "holy hell Daniel what the fuck I knew you where like this but why now! I held on to jaspers shoulder trying to find some sort of emotional support because i was losing it all!

David pov 

I could hear Gwen and Jasper laughed in the background but I was a blushing mess "Daniel! Not now!" I stuttered and looked away "oh come on Davy just look!" I focused my attention to max holding the Bobbie pin he really did look focused!

"Let him down David." I looked at Daniel hesitant to do that "Danny the floor is cold and we are in the woods what if he gets hurt-" Daniel pulled out a small pot of brown boots from the bag we used to keep at Max's things in.

I gasped they looked just like mine! I looked over at Daniel and watched him put on the boots onto Max's little feet. I sighed "okay I guess I'll let him..." I unclipped him from my chest and placed him on The ground he walked with the pin to the door and jabbed it into the key hole. "Daniel what is he-?" Daniel kissed me "just watch!" 

Max looked at the key hole with full focus moving it around till we heard a click! And max tired liked at Daniel and clapped his hands making a grabbing motion with his hand. Daniel picked him up and started shouting praises "THATS MY BOY!" 

With that we all walked in and hand to clean up the place unless we wanted to eat with spiders... max started Pauling with his triangle toys and hand his teddy bear by his side some times he would throw a shape at the bears head and laughed when it would bounce off. 

We cleaned up and got down quickly we then started cooking I makes the rice, Jasper makes soup, Gwen made salad and bread sticks because " it was easy to make" as she said and Daniel made his spaghetti. 

Me and Daniel had Come by early in the day to go hunt for an animal and we found a turkey! Just our luck to! (Okay stick with me let's pretend there could be turkeys okay!)  
We had Already started cooking it before hand so it could be ready on time! 

We set up a table and placed all the silverware once by one we brought the food out and placed it on the table. I got Max's booster and I got him out of his little play pin. 

Daniel went by and lit a few candles and we all sat down and grab portions of everything I had to cut everything I to tiny pieces for max he played with his food while we talked and spent time remember good and bad moments. We all laughed and "cringed" as Gwen would say to memories. 

David:  
"I'm thank full for having all my friends here!"  
Daniel:   
"I'm thank full for the family I've been given"  
Gwen:  
"I'm thank full for finding out the Kardashian's are having a new Christmas show special!"  
"Gwen!" "Okay Okay im thank for for the food!"  
Jasper:   
I'm thank full for all they awesome times I've hand with you guys!"  
Max?:  
"I can't wait till I'm 21"

AND SO we leave this odd family and friends as author throws you out of the secret chapter!

NO WAIT THERE MORE!!!

Author:   
Im so very thank full for all of you who took the time out of your days to read my books and stick by me even when I was sick and gone for like a week but to me it felt eternal!!

I'm thank full because I have a great life even tho I e been threw things myself!

Now I know some my say "why are you celebrating the day Americans killed the Indians and ya know all that stuff! 

Well news flash bud I'm not ya white Girl at all! I'm a proud native Americans/Mexican I've got tan skin and I speck with a Spanish accent sometimes oh and when I get angry I switch to Spanish!

So no I don't celebrate the death and mass murder of my people but I do celebrate the remembrance of those who have passed. I celebrate being thank full for the things you have and even the thinks you lost!

And so with a heavy YET happy heart I wish you all 

Happy thanksgiving

Now GET OUT OF MY SECRET CHAPTER!   
~Love Author B


	15. Counculer Apretiation day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one

David pov

Waking up every morning and getting to see Daniel laying across from me is something I could get use to for the rest of my life.  
Sadly all good things come to an end when Gwen slammed our door open covering her eyes with one hand. 

"All right fuck bunnies both of you have been getting the day off for far to long! So Get Up!"  
Daniel made a face and let out a light growl? I looked up at Gwen watching her as she step forward.  
She was now right by our feet when she yanked the sheets off of us with her eyes shut close! I didn't have much time to react... "Gwen wait!"

We weren't wearing anything and I got really cold. Luckily Daniel was quick and held a grip on the sheets.he mumbled for a bit "Gwen were naked." Both me and Gwen looked at him surprised he was so straightforward! 

I looked at Gwen and she let go of the sheets and gave me a confused and questioning look, I shrugged and gave her a guilty smile. "You guys really are something... we'll get up cuz we're low on supplies and I need one of you to go to town with quartermaster and one of you to watch the kids I'm taking a day off!" 

"What about Jasper can't he do it?" Gwen shook her head Jasper left a day ago said he was going to get some stuff and he hasn't returned... but I'm sure he's fine! He use to do this all the time remember?" I nod along with everything she said 'but Jasper would always tell me when he was leaving for a job? How strange.'

A few minutes later 

Gwen was in her cabin taking the day of and me and Daniel had a heavy day ahead of us.  
I took the obligation of going with Quartermaster to the store it wouldn't be a long drive. Since where not going all the way to town. 

I turned to look at Daniel "I think I'll go with Quartermaster to the store. You stay with the kids."  
He let out a dramatically long sigh "of its what you want then okay David." I smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. 

I rolled out of bed and changed to my outfit. As I was walking to the door warm slightly hairy arms wrapped around me "don't go..." I giggled as Daniel stated trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. I got out of his grip and gave him a quick peck on the lips  
"I'll see you soon okay?" He nods and walked back into our room. 

I made my way to the car and as I sat down I wondered 'will QM take long?' I put the keys in and started up the car it's takes a bit of the old car to really start "I'm here." I screamed and turned to the intruder in the passengers seat only to find Quartermaster looking bored?

I let out a nervous laugh "haha scared me for a bit Quartermaster!" He grumbled for a bit "just drive"  
And with that we where off!

A few minutes later

As most would expect being in a car with no one but Quartermaster would be a bit...uncomfortable.  
I don't want to say the ride was boring and nerve racking, but it was oddly quiet. 

Every time I would try to make small take He was quick to shit me down. Not only that but multiple times before I figured that to kill the silence I could just play some music, or anything really.

That was one of the disadvantages of being so far away from society but it could also be a good thing to be blissful naive to all the —— and hate going on in the world.

We both know why your still here..." my body went cold and I slowed down the speed we where moving at... 

I turned and smiled at the Quartermaster  
"What do you mean Quartermaster..."  
I knew exactly what he meant.  
"It's your fault, wasn't it Davy?"

The air around us went cold, "of course it is Quartermaster!" I stopped the car just as we where about to pass a opening in the tress that you could over look the lake. 

"I don't think I have to threaten you? Right quartermaster?" I turn to look at him and I gave him the sweetest smile. "You don't need to worry about me kiddo... it's Gwen you might have to keep an eye on." I felt my smile twitch. "She's starting to suspect and if she starts pointing fingers. it will land on you." 

I got out of the car and walked to the opening, quarter master grumbled a few words and followed me. "You know this is where it happened? How convenient!" 

I turn to look at quartermaster with a smile. "It's almost tempting to try recreate history..." he looked up at me with an empty stare. I clapped my hands and look down into the water below me. "I pushed him off and you watched... didn't you?" I watch the water move slightly I lift my gaze to see a single leaf slowly glide down from its tree and gently hit the water. "Why did you do it David." 

It's didn't really sound like a question. Maybe he was just trying to find reassurance or something? I sigh "He told me I had to or I'd never be able to come back to camp. You know how special this place is to me, especially when I was younger." 

I watch attentively as the leaf makes contact with the water and causes the water to ripple around it.  
"I was a child I didn't understand my feelings, why I like to watch him drown. Why I pushed her off the pier. Why I chocked him with his own jump rope. 

The leaf slowly begins to move along with the current of the water. I reminded me of a boat and I smile. 

"But know I understand... I was jealous of all of them they knew what they liked long before me. They had a place in the world, and I was envious of that. Why did was it that little Jhon got all those swimming trophies when he couldn't hold his breath for more than a minute! Some swimmers he was! Or why small Suzi would always get a nice picture and a cover on the newspaper when all she could do was fish! I BET SHE LOVED IT WHEN THE HOOK GOT CAUGHT IN HER MOUTH!...."

I coughed a bit to control myself 'Daniel would have been ashamed if he saw my outburst!' I Quickly smile as quartermaster "forgive me Quartermaster I was rambling wasn't I?" 

I make my way back to the car and eventually we continue on our adventure.  
"Gwen would never suspect a thing and if she does... Daniel will have to get rid of her..." I stopped in front of the small store and park the car.

"I know you don't give dam about camp, why not just leave? Before it gets messy."  
He stayed quite for a while "Well where else can I hide bodies, smiles?" My eyes widen in surprise but I soon let out a laugh "you should take me one day I want to practice with my axe!" 

|•|•|•|

Somewhere in Camp Campbell a group of children are gathered around in a circle and in the middle is a blue eyed monsters reading words in Latin from a torn up book with a pentagram. All the children listen carefully with smiles not too wide. Space kid brings a strange looking knife to the man.

"Holy Shit! He hasn't changed...I have to warn David!"  
.  
.  
.  
And suddenly the little leaf falls down a waterfall and doesn't come back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WowOWOWOW YES HELLO MY HAPPY CAMPERS IM BACK!!  
> Hope u enjoy This chapter may seem random but it's all connected and what could be going on in sweet David's head? Was there any reason why we focus on the leaf?? Blue eyed monsters!! And which campers are being controlled!! ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED THE NEW EPISODE OF DRAGON- wait no? How about I let you figure this one out? Mewhwhwhw >:3


	16. Appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:3? Well hello my good ol pals I took a short break due to my finals week  
> pass all my classes strong  
> Are you proud?  
> Anyways let's get in with the good kushhh
> 
> READ THE END NOTE IF U DONT UNDERSTAND THE CHAPTER

Max pov

I was planning to hitch a ride with David because at this point I'll go anywhere to not be near Daniel but Nikki just had to come by and talk about how branches are just tree fingers and then having to hear Neil tell her she's wrong and list all 24 reason why she was wrong... wow Gwen's right we are a bunch of weird kids.

Back to the point I managed to get away from them two but by the time my small ten year old body got to the camp parking lot Mr.Camp man was gone.  
"Fuck!"

I had to find a place to hid from Daniel, I mean who know what kind of weird shit he'll make us do. 

For some reason I couldn't find Gwen? And that tall blond guy.. Casper? Was it? He was gone, saw him leave into the wood early in the morning. 

I decided to just hide in a bush or something. After a while I did end up getting bored and I was hungry so it made my way out of my safe area when I hear Nikki's strange laugh? 

I didn't really think it threw but I walked to the sound and I heard more kids all by the lake dock sitting in a circle. They all looked happy? With smiles on there faces but it didn't look right?

It was Nikki, Space Kid, Nerf, Erid, And Dolf.  
The thing is they all stood out like a sore thumb? Something was just off about them especially space kid he was like waring all while to the point where his helmet was white too? (I'll draw a picture eventually)  
I can't even see his face. 

I hear someone whistle a toon and I dipped into a near by bush. I tried to see who approached but all I could see where perfectly white shoes.

"Hello campers!" I soon realize it was Daniel!  
'Great the guy I've been trying to avoid is like ten feet away from me.' 

"Good morning Daniel." Everyone said in unison.  
I hear Daniel laugh, it was weird,  
"sorry I woke up so late!"  
"We forgive you Daniel." There was a moment of silence.  
"Well Space kid I Really am proud of you! Just look at the new friends you've gathered!" Daniel spoke in a cheerful tone. I looked up and saw Daniel bend down and hug Space kid. 

Space kids helmet turn into a light yellow and little stars showed up  
"really Daniel! Your proud of me!"  
Daniel laughed  
"of course buddy! How about after this lesson we sit by the bonfire and I tell you more about astronomy and all those Greek god stories you love!" 

Space kids helmet went crazy like there where stars popping up and little planets but it was all wiped off and replaced with a bad drawing of Daniel and Space kid. 

Daniel smiled and pat his helmet "alright why don't you take a seat with your friends!" Space kid did as he was told and walk to the center and everyone just automatically made room for him which was strange. 

And that's basically why I'm here in a bush for two hours.  
Living the life. 

Okay I'm bored. I'm so bored I just narrated all of this morning to myself! Okay that's it I've got to move or something! I look around and I can tell Daniel's really into his lesson so maybe if I'm quiet enough I can leave this place. I take a final look around. It's now or never right? 

I slowly got up I'm not ninja but i was pretty stealthy of course a branch had to be right in the most inconvenient spot every. Shit, curse you tree fingers! "Oh! Hello max!"  
I looked up to see everyone staring straight at me. And I fucking ran for it!

I curved beaches and jumped rocked but I could still hear them near me. I glance to my left and see the forest. 'Maybe i can lose them' i looked back and see Nikki like 3 feet away from me! 

I ran into the forest I hear Daniel's voice he was screaming something I turned around only to see Everyone try to help Space kid get un stuck from a log? I snickered but suddenly I couldn't feet anything under my foot and I rolled down in to the dark forest 

•  
•  
•

... hey  
....... yo kid!...  
Wake up kiddo!

I felt someone shake me I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I see is a little river and a single leaf is sailing over it. I try to look up and figure out where the fuck I'm at but everything is too bright and loud.

" yo kid what the heck are you doing out here!?"  
I turn my eyes to the source of the hype up voice and see " Hasper I'm so glad to see you!" The guy's smile twitches " hehe it's Jasper remember kiddo." I shrug.

"Well kid why are you out here alone-" I glare at him "I could be asking the same thing Pal." He stayed quite for a bit I realized he had dark red on the bottom of his shoe and his flannel sleeve.

"Well I don't think a camper should be this far from his camp now should he?" He smiled at me but it didn't feel sincere at all. "The little camper could get hurt if he's not carful I mean haven't you heard the news! There's a animal running around killing things." He's eyes where slightly gray?

"I-I uh Daniel He's planning to hurt David!" Jasper let out a strange laugh. "Daniel? Hurt David! Please that blue eyed monster is basically a puppy for Davids love and attention! So try making a better lie, don't worry I'll give you a second if you'd like Pal!"

Maybe I was wrong. I should have stayed at camp... now I'm stuck out here in the forest with this fucking weirdo.

"Jasper why is your bag dripping red?" I covered my mouth. No no stupid why did u ask that!  
"Well max let's just say I hunt for fun..." I raise a eyebrow "that doesn't answer my Ques-" 

And suddenly I was knocked out but as I closed my eyes I saw three leaves fall and land next to the broke and dry leaf. They all sailed closed to the leaf.

Then it all went dark.

.  
.  
.

I woke up to someone jumping at the foot of my bed and I cough harshly  
My throat felt dry.  
"Aww geez Max I can't believe you would run off into the forest!"  
I looked around to see David handing me a cup of water. For a second the water turn blood red but as soon as I blinked it was gone. I rubbed my eyes  
"great im seeing weird shit now."

"Max. Language please!" I sigh and role my eyes.  
"Where did you go David?" David looked around the room I saw David, Daniel, Space kid, and Jasper. My eyes lingered on Jasper for a bit and he stared back at me looking like he was about to have a nervous breakdown.  
"I had to go out for some supplies with Quartermaster! But I'm back now and we can make up for the long time I've been gone!" He went over to hug me and I huffed but don't finding any strength to move away.

"How long has it been?" I ask after taking a big gulp of water, David picked up a small towel and wipes away some of the water that I spilled. Stupid ten year old body that still makes stupid mistakes! I accept the help but I could feel myself getting angry, my hand was twitching. 

"Hey kiddo try chill for a bit, don't want to make the situation worse." Jasper spoke up I glared at him  
"YOU wouldn’t want that would you." I continue glaring at him. There was a heavy silence in the room,  
'ugh this shits physically draining.'

"Your lucky jasper found you on his way back from hunting that bear we got reports from!" I looked back up at Jasper with a shocked look 'was this guy trying to be threatening because it worked!'

I glared at Jasper but then turned my gaze to Daniel. He looked back at me with a smile "Space kid has something he wants to give you!" He spoke in a overly cheery voice. Space kid shyly walked over to me and handed me a card with random items drawn on it. I opened it, "Get well soon brother!" I looked at Space kid with a confused look. "Brother?" Space kid looked up at Daniel looking like he was asking him for some sort of permission when Daniel nods.  
"Well Daniel said one day we could all be a happy family!" 

I felt confused "Awww that's sweet space kid but I'm a little confused on the whole family thing Daniel" David asked.

Daniel smirked "Well I called up Space kids grandparents and had a nice talk with them and long story short they gave me space kids custody! Isn't that such a nice thing for those old DEAD folks to do!

David stayed quiet "well if it's what you want honey... then I'll support it." David didn't seem so happy?  
Wait did he say dead... 

Ughhh this is too much family drama for me  
"I need some sleep!" Everyone's attention was on me again  
"of course you do max! We'll go now just call us if you need something I'll come check by every hour Okay?" I nod and wave them off to leave me alone. One by one they leave and I lay back down and closed my eyes letting sleep take over me. 

Davids pov 

I shut the the and looked over at Jasper  
"you have some explain to do mister!" I point at him.  
Jasper raises his arms in a defensive form. 

"Hey buddy Pal I'm not sure what your talking about!" I squinted my eyes at him "your sweating... you only do that when your lying" Jasper slowly lowers his hands but suddenly makes a sprint to his cabin. "Daniel!" I see Daniel run after him of course Jasper gets away I sigh in disappointment.

Something doesn't feel right. I look down at my hand and stare at my palms. I still see a faint red tint in them. No matter how many times I wash them the red won't Get off! Why won't it leave! My head started to spin.  
I remember now.  
I forgot to take my medicine! I jog to the cabin completely forgetting Daniel and I rushing into our cabin threw the living room, it's red too! I open the bottle and take a pill. 

I sit in the edge of the bed and wait...  
I look down at my hands the red it's gone I looking into the living room the red is gone from there too.  
I look out the window and see trees and I feel happy I look around the cabin and I feel happy. I think of Daniel and I blush I can feel my heart beat faster,  
I'm happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellll here it is , next chapter is the kink just a warning! I can't help it if I like testing my self and writing kink okay!?! >w< as traditional every pt 3 is a smut soo yee  
> I'm exited for next chapter but how about I explained this one because it's 12:47 and I feel insane rn  
> • the leaf represents max in both the first and second part after the leaf falls aka max the leaf is torn and dry aka hurt  
> •Jasper gets a little threatening after a fresh kill  
> ( lol what? Kill?)  
> •Jasper gets nervous after a kill I mean how can he not? ~ he still the freshest boi around just not at the moment  
> •Daniel has not changed kind of? Let's just say it all for the sake of space kids happiness!  
> •um yes I am a firm believe that Daniel and Space kid can bibd over space and shit like yes Daniel feed him inaccurate facts about Space you culty  
> • all aboard the adoption au train Cho chooo  
> •David has hurt kids before but only when he himself was a kid.  
> •Gwen is missing?? No?? I think not ma pal!  
> • is author losing her mind at the moment? yes sorry I'm still in that study finals mode I hope to destress soon you might not believe it (or maybe u will) but writing smut is kind of fun for me like I can go crazy and someone's like "fuck ya do more!" and it warms my heart because I enjoy doing this kind of stuff???!!!!!


	17. Smut! Special appreciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexy times is happening  
> Part 3

David pov

I was happy. My mind swam with thoughts of Daniel and only Daniel... 'oh I love him so much..'  
I would do anything for him... anything.  
But is there a limit? Would I ever say no to him? Would He every day no to me?...  
I laughed and shake my head trying to get rid of the silly thoughts 'I don't have to worry about that! Me and Daniel have the perfect relationship! Where going to be together forever.' 

My mind drifts to other things 'where did Daniel go?'  
I gasp and stand up from my bed and rush into the living room "geez Davy you where in quite the rush huh?" Daniel spoke as he rested on the small couch.  
I give him a sheepish smile "sorry honey... I forgot to-" he held his hand up "take your medication? Ya I noticed" I whimper and look down at my shoes.. 

Daniel moves around the couch making space for me in his lap. He pats his lap and i rush over and sit down, he slides his hands around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.  
"It's okay babe don't worry everyone forgets little things every once in a while." He Spoke In a Hush tone. He rub the area around my knee "I noticed you've been a bit stressed out? Can I ask why?"  
I blushed a little and looked away from him,  
"I'm not sure why?" 

He spoke in a smooth tone "It's okay to not know right now but I do want you to know that I love you and I'm here to help you~"  
He came closer to my ear to the point where I could feel his breath against it,  
"i can even help you destress if you'd like~" his words sent shivers threw my whole body.  
He moved his hand pass my knee slid it to my upper thigh are traced little shapes on my skin,  
'he's teasing me isn't he!'

"D-Daniel But the campers... no ones watching th-!"  
Suddenly I was flipped over, my back hitting the sofa with Daniel now hovering over me. "Daniel!"  
He pressed his finger against my lips,  
"Don't speak right now, but don't worry honey you'll have plenty of time to whimper and scream my name~"  
My face felt hot. Daniel began rubbing himself against me "Ahhh~ D-Daniel th- ahh~the kids!"  
"Come on Davy lighten up the kid are fine" 

From beyond the door of our cabin we here screams and something that sounds like a chainsaw?!  
My eyes widen! "Daniel what's happening!" Daniel looks at the door for a second then looks back at me with a straight face. "It's stereo enchantment Camp."  
He bent down and started nipping at my neck, i had a hard time holding back the small whimper and moans but I was just too worried.  
Daniel stopped looked up and into my eyes and sighed "fine we should go check on the kids." I give him a wide smile and he huffs slowly getting off me. 

I won't lie I was feeling needy but the kids are more important! It's my job! I rush to the door just about to open it when Daniel grabs my hand and pulls me back "actually let's go to the room for a second?" I look at him with confusion "don't worry it won't take long." He reassures me and we walk over to the room. 

"Do me a favor and take off your short and underwear." He spoke in a commanding voice and I shiver 'that's no fair he knows I like it when he does that!'   
I was still confused "But Daniel the-?" He hushes me "ya ya the kids, I told you this won't take long just lay with your face on the pillows" I do as I'm told and lay there feeling very exposed to him. My face down in the soft pillows and my ass up...ya very exposed. I hear drawers being opened and I figured Daniel must be looking for something. I gaspwhen I feel Daniel cold hand against my rear. He chuckled "nervous?" I pout "what are you doing?" I continue questioning him but I got no answer, He just stared at me and looks down at his hands thinking  
"have you ever used a vibrator?" 

I look at him confused and he slowly lifts his hand to reveal a small pill shaped bead. "I thought we weren't going to-" I questioned, "no where not going to have sex... yet." He responded kind of grumpy.  
I held back my laughter "no I've never tried one? Why do I need it?" He then smirked at me  
"you'll see" he got down on his knees and pressed the bead against my dick? I tried to see what was happening but I really couldn't my sight was blocked my pillows. I let out small moans while Daniel fixed the bead. It felt cold and hard and I was feeling really sensitive all of a sudden.

Daniel claps his hand and stands up smiling at me. "You should get dress now honey. I'll check the campers while you find changing oh and don't even think about taking that off... or else." And with that he left me alone and curious. I got up and stared at the object against me.  
"Just what is he planning?"

I shrug and start to get up, changing and trying my best not to move the bead from it original place.  
Suddenly I feel a wavy of unexpected pleasure rush threw me I can hear a light vibrating sound that hummed softly. I hastily reach at a near by drawer.  
My legs start to buckle and shake, I rested on the drawer more, hoping I won't fall. 

"Ahh- wwhats happ-ening!" I could feel my chest rise and fall rapidly I was breathing hard  
"Daniel~ ahh" over come with pleasure I close my eyes, and instantly fantasize about Daniel smirking at me, That he would walk closer and runs his hands all over my body, his hand feel so cold against my painful hot body, it's an amazing feeling. 

Suddenly the door swings open I try to open my eyes but I'm to tired I don't want to move it feels too good. "Davy? Honey the kids are fine but you where taking to long- holy shit"  
I slowly lift my gaze to meet Daniel. 

"Ahh~ Daniel more!" 

Daniel pov

I was checking up on the kids and every thing was cyanotic so I guess it was all going as usual. I took a short walk to the activity areas and made sure no one was dying...yet  
Space kid rushed up to me waving his hand in the air. "What's up Space Neil" he stared at me confused "Space Neil?" I nod "Neil is your real name right?" He nods "well since your my boy now it's only right I call you by your name right? He smiled at me and I felt so proud "wow thanks dad, adding space, that was genius now my makes sounds super cool!" He shouts excitedly and I laughed say what where you going To ask me?" He gasp "oh ya do you have a quarter?" I move my hand Into my pocket and i feel my finger rub what i think is a quarter I pull it out "Oh Fu- fudge!" I glance at Space kid "sorry kiddo I don't Have any maybe ask Jasper!" He nods and rushes away I stare at the control in my hands 'thank goodness i didn't turn it on I want to save it for later' 

I shove it back in my pocket And continue walking soon I finish my rounds and walked back to see if David was out yet. But he wasn't?  
"Just what is he doing?"  
I began to worry when I suddenly heard a low moan?  
I op. The door to the cabin and rush to the closed bedroom door.  
I could hear David. I open the door when I look down and find a quarter lying in the floor. I speak up  
Asking him why he was taking so long when I hear him.  
"Ahhh~Daniel" I raze my eyes and I'm meet with a sweet surprise. David is practically gripping on to the drawer his legs are shaking and he's breathing hard. His face is a blushing bright red and god those yes looking at me make me want to devour him and mark him all mine. 'But no not yet not now I haven't had my fun~ I still want to watch him whine and squirm and if I'm getting this kind of reaction from him and-' ,I pull out the control it points at low  
'it's low? And he's really already panting like a dog, what a cute boy...' I shake my head and rush to him he practically clings on to me he makes fists on my shirt and I feel his warm body on me his rapid breath on my neck he wants me and I look down at his quivering body I rest my hand on his lower back and the other to ease his chin 

"You okay honey?~" He stares at me with pleading eye "Daniel-" He was cut off by his own moaning. I could feel his legs shaking "my Poor baby, look at you, your a shaking mess!" He whimpers And try's to look away but I keep my hand firm "I bet your fringe really needy huh?" I grin 'teasing him his just to much fun!' "Daniel pleas- ah ah no more-" his words are cut short by my lips. I press against him hard. I quickly tried to turn it more passionate by licking his bottom lip hoping he got the message. He moaned a little and opened his mouth. I rub myself against him but sadly his sweet sounds are muffled.  
"I-I want you please!" He tightens his grip on my shirt. He was so close to cumming I could tell by the look on his face. I move my hand from his back onto his waist rubbing and slowly I slide my hand in my pocket and turn it completely off. 

I loom over him as he try's to catch his breath and whines. "No don't stop! So close!" I feel my grin widen "but Davy we have to watch the kids don't we?" And with that I sit him on the bed and make my way to the door "don't take too long this time okay?" And I walk out much to David's displeasure. 

David pov 

I sat there completely dumbfounded (CUMfounded eyyyyy jokes) (Sorry)  
I tried to ease my breathing but it was a little hard I mean what just happen was intense but as I slowly come down from my high I began to wonder "Just what IS he planning?"  
I got up and tried to walk but my legs where too shaky and the memory of the bead felt really nice against my erection. I wobble my way to the door and by some Christmas miracle I make it out.

I still had a job to do so I grab the clipboard handing on the wall and use it to cover my boner. I start walking over to a few campers and asked them what they where doing, of course they gave me vague responses then I excused myself. I continue the process as I make my way threw all the activity areas. I would every once in a while glance around looking for Daniel remembering the power he had over me was in his pocket. I shiver at the thought 'maybe he forgot I mean he hasn't used it on me all this morning' I turn to the left only to see Daniel under the shade of a tree smirking at me.  
I blush and walk away,  till I feel the nice vibration and my knees buckle. I quickly look back to Daniel only to see he's gone and I whimper "y-your not playing fair!" I shout into the air hopping he would hear it and he did after I heard his mean laughter. 

"You might want to hid that lusty look on your face. Jasper's on his way~" I gasp and look straight ahead of me to see Jasper running towards me. I feel myself start to sweat I try my best to straighten my poster. This was a bad idea, because there was way more pressure on my legs, making me feel the vibration even more. 

"Yo Dav just got back from swim camp the kids are drying off-... are you okay?" I bit my lip as I feel the vibration get stronger and the sound is a bit louder too. "Uhh y-ya im fiNEeeahh~ haha" Jasper looks at me strangely 'ahhh I feel so exposed right now! Why does it feel this good!' I tried to keep a smile but i could feel my lips twitch as I tried holding back each moan. "Do you hear that?" He looks around then rubs his ear "that buzzing sound?" He asked again,  i widen my eyes in fear "buzzing? N-No!" 

I accidentally razed my voice, Jasper eased a eyebrow at me "hmm I guess I might have some water in my ear. I should probably try get it out. Well I'll see you later I guess?" And with that he walks away and I let out a gasp I didn't know I was holding in. 

Suddenly I hear Daniel's chuckle "wow Davy your a lot stronger than I thought! I'm so proud!" I looked around but soon I had to lean on the tree next to me. I looked for him but that's when I heard his voice right by my ear  
"but tell me how did it make you feel?"  
He whispered into my ear and I felt shivers  
"how was it like to be exposed! It was exciting wasn't it! Didn't it feel even better, it's almost like it add a extra layer of thrill doesn't it?" He rest his head on my shoulder  and rubs my upper thigh, teasing the bulge in my shorts and let out the moans I was holding in. 

My body felt so hot "Daniel stop teasing me!"  
I start panting when once again the vibration stopped and I fell to the floor, With my legs wide open and a wet spot forming.  
"Oh shit! babe are you okay?" Daniel bent down still smirking at me. "You meanie! I hate you!" I pant out a few words. He laughed and slid his hand up my thigh again  
"if you hate me so much then what's this?"  
He started palming my painful erection. I whined and buck my hips into his palm begging for attention "Daniel please!" He grunted and I look down to see a faint outline of a bulge pressing against his pants.  
"Fine, you'll get what's you want... just not yet~" And He backs away once we hear footsteps rush towards us.

Daniel pov

I turn around to see the Terrible trio rush up to use  
Nikki spoke up and I quickly turn in the vibrator to low "Hey Daniel Jasper wanted to talk to yet about something!" I glance at David who's just laying next to the tree trying to keep a calm face but every so often his legs would twitch and he would bit his lips  
"Umm Daniel are you listening?" Neil asked with a confused look and turns to look at David and then back at me "is David okay? He looks really red." I snap my fingers "that's right I was planning on taking David to get some rest he s been very worn out!" Max scoffed "ya we can tell" he rolled his eyes  
"Let's go guys I want my five bucks from Jasper." The other two follow and talk about the wonders of five dollars.

I look down at David with a sheepish grin.  
"Sorry honey". David scoffs and slowly opens his legs again and I can clearly see his dick is hard.  
I smirk "so you've gotten to this point huh? Are you willing to do it out here in pure nature with the chance of being Caught? Or does that excite you even more!" I lift my shoe and rub it against his dick adding pressure, he let out a loud moan but he didn't respond. 

"As much as I love doing this I'm getting impatient too ya know? Of course I know how much you like it when I'm in control. You even admitted it to me while we where In bed! This is just taking things further, spicing things up! You understand don't you davy?"

David has his eyes closed and he lets out low moans,  
I remove my foot and lower my hand down to David.  
"Come here for a second Davy" he look up at me with a blush covering his face. He holds my hand and I lift him up. And he wraps his legs around my waist  
"How about I take you to the cabin and let you rest I guess I did really worn you out didn't I?" I try and speak in a sweet tone. I don't want him getting too hurt while he's this vulnerable.

Once we got to the cabin I lay him down on the bed and teasingly unbuckled his short and pulled then down with his boxers and the second his dick was free he let out a gasp and shivered, I could see his nipples get hard do to the cold contact.  
"Ugh you look so good like this, I just want to take you right now." I was so tempted to make him feel pleasure and give him what he wants but he looks to tired and I didn't feel a bit guilty for making him wait all day to cum.

I turn off the vibrator and hand him the remote he takes it and looks at me "why would I want this?" I grin "I think Gwen needed me for a task and I'm not sure how long it will take. So here you can use it~"  
I whisper the last part "and if your still up for it when I come back we could get to the really good stuff~" 

David pov

I felt my face go red and I watch him walk out the door. My body felt hot so hot I want to cum so bad  
And then and idea pops into my head.  
What if I just put this in here? I grab the vibrator and slowly push it against my entrance and I moan out loud. "Ahh~ Daniel!" I wanted him but he's not here he might not be here for a long time. I whimper to myself and image Daniel was touching me. I turn on the vibrator and my back arches up and i grip the bed sheets  
"D-Daniel...more ahHH~" I was panting it felt so good I pretend Daniel is happily watching me.  
I pretend he rubs my thigh and that he plays with the tip of my erection.  
I pretend  
And pretend  
And pretend 

But the real thing is always better ,always sweeter and wetter. 

I don't know how long I was laying I bed playing with myself hoping Daniel would come there the door and just make me his as roughly as he wants because I feel desperate 

I couldn't take it any more I had to find Daniel it was the nearly the end of the day and the vibration is sending me over the edge by I just can't cum!  
I rush out the door of course i ran back I. Be case I was naked and put on my shirt and shorts not bothering to put in underwear i mean they'll be gone soon? I need him so bad I want his so bad when did I become so... like this?

I rush past the campers heading to there cabins because it was almost time for bed. I felt like I had looked everywhere. I rested by a tree thinking to just where he could have gone.  
I look down at my legs and there shaking from pleasure but I feel dirty. And then I don't feel any pleasure. Is he just using me? All we do is have sex now. We haven't even gone on any dates. We haven't been together for that look but look at how he makes me feel. I hide my face in my hand and I feel tears rush down my face. I felt very dirty and used. 

When I felt a pare of familiar arms wrap around my waist "Davy you've been such a good boy~" I just stand still my legs twitched lightly. "Daniel do you love me?"  
He stays quite and then releases his hands wrapped around me. I didn't know what to expect, But he placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around, he looked so serious when he kissed me. It was quick but I new it meant a lot. Just not what I was looking for,  
The exact opposite actually. 

He smiled at me "does this answer your question?" I look down and stare at the pocket on his shirt. "No" I can see his body tense up. "David what's wrong did I do something!" He sounded worried, I shake my head "It's actually everything you don't do- everything WE don't do." He tilled his head in confusion "I don't think I understand Davy?" I sigh "I guess I'll have to say it then..."

I take a deep breath trying to calm down all my nerves. I look at him "like I said it's everything we don't do. We never go on any dates or Just hand out because we always end up having sex! Is that all that matters to you because it sure looks like it!" I start raising my voice "I don't get it, why can't we do normal thing? Why is our relationship mainly only sex and murder?"  
His eyes widen and i let out a low laugh "ya don't think I don't know about the kool-aid Daniel. And I don't think I'll every be able to forgive you. But something still makes my stick around? There has to be something terribly wrong with me if I'm this attracted to you" I look down at my hand "you make me so happy but your crazy you need help Daniel you tried to hurt my kids I know this then why do I still feel like I need you" i form a fist "I'm just a sick as you are. I enjoy hurting people and We killed some one in our living room and it was such a turn on! Why! I Don't get it! Why is it then no matter where you are I long to be by your side! You should disgusted me yet when ever I touch myself all I can do is moan out your name and pretend it's all you!" I feel tears weld up "What do you even see in me? I'm so plain and I'm not even attractive?" 

Daniels eyebrows frown and he takes a step forward "don't say that David your the most amazing and beautiful person I know!" I role my eyes and Daniel looks shocked. "Your Just saying that to get into my shorts." I reply dully, he chuckled under his breath. "I won't lie being in your shorts is nice but you've got it all wrong Davy I don't want you just for the sake of pleasure!" I look at him confused "then why-?" He sighed "I'm going to be very open right now David so don't laugh!" I nod clearly interested "when I was younger I had been in relationships before and I've had experience in bed if you can't tell!" He winks at me and I giggled 'He was breaking me but I just can't stay mad at him' he continued "I've seen faces full of pleasure but i never felt anything myself. Sure I got to cum but there was not spark, no excitement! And every time I'm inside you all my senses are overwhelmed, you don't know how much it pleases me to be able to see you look like your on cloud nine all I ever want to do is make you feel good. I'm sorry I got selfish, David I love you so much and I just want you too remember that it's okay to say no to me sometimes. Don't feel like you owe me or feel guilty about it. I mean with a cute face like yours it's more that enough for me to get pleasure myself so just don't feel obligated okay?" He cups my face with both is hands "you have a say in everything we do together okay?" I was left speechless and blushing  
"O-okay honey." My heart felt so warm and I could feel a thousand butterflies in my tummy. 

"Daniel what if... what if I want to right now?" I ask him shyly hopping he knew what i meant. He raised a eyebrow at me "after that whole speech about not having to have sex you want to have sex?" I nod my head and he laughed "Your too cute sometimes, did you know that?"  
I blushed and look down when I start to feel the vibrator slowly get more and more intense "is it okay for me to want you so bad Daniel?" He laughed whole heartily "of course! I feel Just the same!" I feel waves of pleasure over come me but this time it felt different? It was his words that made me feel good.

I start to walking in the direction of our cabin when he pulls me behind one of the storages that's facing a dense wall of trees.  
"Daniel?" He grins at me, slowly he slide his hand under my shirt, starts rubbing his hand all over my body with the other he rubs my thigh and I let out a small whimper his hands are warm for once and it's nice. "I was thinking we try something a little more daring!" He then stoped all movement much to my displeasure " I mean if your alright with that sweetheart?" He asked with a soft tone that melted my heart. I blush "it's okay i want to try new things with you!" I reassure him and give him a quick kiss on the lips He softly smiles at me. "Good" Thats when he pinned me against the wall and started biting and kissing my neck. "You have no idea how badly I want you..." he talked in a Hush tone.  
I let out a moan when he sucked on that spot.  
He knows just the right places to make me feel like this. 

I felt too hot and this time it was very intense.  
"Daniel shirt.." He stoped and quickly pulled my shirt over my head along with my scarf. "How about we get ride of these too hmm?" He tugs at my shorts and I nod, he trails his hand over my chest and down to my waist and pulls then down he looked at me surprise. "No boxers?" I guiltily look down at the floor "ya" he grinned "your so cute he grabs my erection and slowly goes up and down. I couldn't hold back my moans It's was just so good.  
"Is this what you've been wanting so bad Davy?" He spoke in a smug tone I couldn't speak the only sounds that manage to come out where moans and gasps of pleasure. "Davy answer me~"  
He plums his hand faster and a littler harder, I buck my hips against his fist "yes Da-ahhh~"  
He went faster and pinned my hands over my head.  
It all felt so good  
My eyes sight gets watery and Daniel looks at me worried "are you- am I hurting you?" I shake my head "n-no it just feels so good- NO don't stop!" I raised my voice when he pulled his hand away from me I tried holding myself up as I watch Daniel go down to his knees "Daniel what are you?- AHH~ no Daniel don't! You'll get dirty!" He sucked in the tip of my dick and I felt electricity rush threw me. He stop sucking and used his hands again "don't worry about me david. After all I e put you threw it's okay for me to get a bit of dirt of my pants" he looked up at me and smiled I blush and with out realizing I grabbed his hair and rugged on it he moaned and looked at me confused "sorry but it's your fault for being so handsome!" He chuckled "wow where getting all emotion while I suck you off and give you a hand job? How romantic~" I flick his forehead "shut up!"  
He smirked at me and quickly started sucking me again. The way his tongue rubbed against me made me feel like I was in heaven.  
But it's not enough I want more.

"No Daniel more please." I grab a fist full of his hair and pull his away my dick comes out with a pop and he looks up at me. Even though it's dark I can see the lust in his eyes. "More?... oh~"  
He got up and I instantly felt intimidated as he hunched over me. He laughed and pulled down both his pants and boxers but only half way. It was getting a bit cold. 

Daniel pov

I pick him up and push myself against him both our dicks rub against each other as I lift him up and down. I'm fully aware of what he really wants and I want it to. It's been a long hard day we deserve to feel good don't we? I raise him higher and pin him against the wall of the shed and I licked his hard nipple he let out multiple sound of pleasure I'm pretty sure he got use to the fact that were outside doing this. 

"Daniel please" I bit his nipple softly and he gasped I felt his dick twitch agents mine and I moaned "beg a little more." He whimpered  
"Please Daniel I need you so bad I can't take it anymore. I want to feel good please fuck me hard!" 

Well that was not exactly what I expected but David was desperate I mean he's waited 5102 words for me to just fuck him. It's only right that I give him want he wants now. 

I grab both his thighs and spread his legs as open as I can. I push the tip inside him and he twitches for a second I look down to see him already leaking pre-cum I grin and look up at him he's looking down at me with a face full of pleasure and I feel proud.  
"Does it really feel that good?" His face got even more red and he nods 

I slowly slid myself in and I can feel him wrapped around me, "ah fuck Davy your so good!" I lift him up and down, I grind and jerk him off but I soon get tired, what a surprise right?

I pull out him and I can felt all the pleasure go away "w-why did you stOP!" I turned him around. To his face was two red the wall I held his legs up and pushed back in rougher than before "ah~ Daniel more more"

I dig my nails into his hips and pound into him David's back arced and he looked like he was seeing stars. Aw hell ya I was proud!  
I pushed in and out of him, the sound of skin smacking skin filled the air and but my favorite sounds where David moans and every so often he would gasp for air. 

"Davy your such a good boy" he moaned "am I Danny?" I bend over till thrusting in and out of him I whisper into his ear "Yes you are. Do you feel good sweetheart?" He spoke but his word was drowned my the loud moan he let out "Y-yes Danny I feel so good!"  
I slide one hand up to his nipple and play with it pulling it and pinching it lightly till I feel it turn hard "are you close baby?"  
"Y-yes D-Daddy" i kiss his neck and he tilts his head giving me more access. "I want you to cum okay." And almost like Magic he scratched his nails along the wooden wall and he finally cummed "AAH~ Daniel yes yes more please" I pulled out and rammed back i could feel him cum rub against me marking a sticky wet sound. I turned him over so he was now facing me. His neck was covered in hickyes and his nipples where hard but the best part was his face his lips where a little puffy and he hand tears in his eyes "more Daniel more~" "ah ah ah~ yes more make me cum again" "fill me up, I want to be filled with your hot cum!" "YES DANIEL RIGHT THERE" He was drooling and I could see he was close to Cummings again "fuck Davy I want you to say my name." He looked into my eyes "Daniel! I'm cumming" "good cum for me Davy~" "ah~ yes Daniel" "Danny I love you ahah~" 

Suddenly I grunt and I cum inside David I felt so warm and happy. David closed his eyes and cummed a second time his Come covered our stomachs. 

I pulled out of him and I bend down to pull up my pants as I do I see my cum trail down his beautiful legs he's looked like he was going to pass out and he does I quickly catch him and quickly carrying him back out to the cabin. 

I lay him down and cover him in sheets. Once I was sure he was comfortable I run back to the storage and pick up his clothes  
"Where the hell are his boxers?" I looked around the room but can't find them. I shrug "I'm sure he won't mind anyways" 

Suddenly I head a voice  
" yo is anyone out there?"  
I rush to the tress and run back to the cabin happy to lay next to my beautiful boyfriend and sleep.

Jasper pov????

I was about to go for my mid night jog when I heard a voice near the shed 'I hope no ones fucking' I slowly walk, ready to attack when I see nothing? I did find a strange white puddle on the ground and a bit in the wall but I decided not to touch it. Just as I was about to leave I look up at the roof only to find a pair of boxers hanging, They where green. I rub my eyes to make sure I'm not seeing shit

"What the fuc-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals I've got to say something this CHAPTER WAS FUCKIGN LONG DO YOU SEE THE WORD COUND 5877 words of pure porn WOW CAN YOU GUESS HOW I SPENT MY CHRISTMAS?? YUP WRITING THIS SHIT AND I DONT MIND ONE BIT HOMIE. But I must say that I think I'll be decreasing the amount of smut I'll be posting I mean it's a lil crazy how much I write. That's why I made this so long in hopes that this could keep you satisfied for a while! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you have a merry berry Christmas and if you don't celebrate Christmas then consider your self lucky! But have a amazing day and I hope every day is great for you  
> My mom gave me 550 bucks so that's pretty cool. Can't wait to spend it all on my cute dog.  
> Gosh I'm tired. 
> 
> Oh ya and thanks for the fan art it made my heart feel so nice I mean look at you pals making me blush oh stop it you (plz don't)  
> (I crave your approval) (wow I'm just as desperate as David~)


	18. Rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm Hey pal I GOT GOT SOME FAN ART AND I LOVE IT VERY MUCH UGHHHHHH  
> NO EMOJI CAN EXPRESS MY JOY AND LOVE FOR THIS  
> The bite marks HOLY SNAP ITS SPICY (aka i love it)  
> Thank you for sending me this treasure  
> And shameless input: if any of you pals want to send me some treasures too you can send them to  
> My tumbler : CanItTimmyWriter

Davids pov

•I Don't let sweet words distance you.•

I felt the warm sun hit my face. I slowly open my eyes and glance at the alarm clock to see it was already 8:45! I do a double take and rush to get dress .  
'Oh gosh oh gosh I'm so behind squedual I hope Gwen and Jasper aren't mad!'  
I frantically grab a shirt but I feel a shock of pain run down my back forcing me to stop  
"Ow ow ow ow- why am I in so much pain?"  
In the moment I get a good look at the room I specially see clothes thrown everywhere. I could even see a sock on top of the tall closet!  
My face get hot as I remember last nights activities.  
"Ahhh Im so embarrassed!!!"  
A millon thoughts ran threw my head  
"How can i face Jasper after he saw me like that!  
AND THE KIDS oh the kids I hope they didn't know!"  
I doubt they didn't at least realize something was strange. I blush even more  
"I can't even imagine what kind of stupid lustful face I must have been making!" I place my elbow on the drawer next to me and hide my face behind my hands.  
I hear the door open and find a perfectly crisp and as always clean Daniel.  
I shoot him the best glare I could make.  
He laughed and my heart fluttered.  
"Oh you looked absolutely spectacular with that face wish you'd do it more often but then I'd have to lead you on for a whole day and from the look your giving me you wouldn't like that idea?"  
I don't speak up all I do is stare no matter how handsome he looks.... or how near his hair is, and how smooth his shirt looks....  
I shake my head trying to rid those thoughts!  
Daniel give me a confused glance.  
"Awww love don't look at me like that! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" I glare at him harder but I don't think it's working? I was never good at looking mean or strict.  
"Come on Davy I even made you pancakes with pineapple yogurt, As a apology!" For some reason both me and Daniel feel chills run down our spine.  
(I wonder why??????)

My tummy grumbled after he mentioned food, I blush and look down at my sock covered feet, I place both hand on my stomach "I guess food would be nice." I look back up and don't see Daniel but I do feel a presence prest against my back and two arms slid across my arms and place there hands on my tummy too!  
I look behind me blushing hard.  
"D-Daniel what are you!" I feel Daniel's warm kisses on my neck. I it wasn't giving me any hot vibes more like just showing affection? Either way it was a nice feeling.  
He stops and rest his head on my shoulder, he then rubs my tummy  
"Is my baby hungry?"  
I blush hard like very hard I'm so shocked It became a little hard to breath.

"Daniel d-don't say that! You make it sound like I'm pregnant or something!" My face couldn't feel any hotter. Daniel chuckled  
"is it wrong for a guy to dream thought!" He grabs my shoulder and turns me around, I'm now facing him but I can see his expression  
"isn't it a nice thought? Having the person I love hold my child?" He speaks in a quiet tone.  
My face still feels hot but I look sweetly into his eyes  
"as much of a lovely idea that it is, it's not possible you know that." He looks a little sad  
"sometimes I just wonder what it's like to have a family?" He roles his eyes  
"I'm sorry that was uncalled for... let's just go have lunch."  
I've moved away from him but i still hold his hand,  
"Don't you mean breakfast? And Daniel we can make a family if that’s what you want... I wouldn't mind... I kind of have to agree it does seem like a nice idea!"  
He smiles at me I lean in to give him a quick kiss , I quickly start to fully dress myself I noticed Daniel was watching  
"Daniel stop it your making me feel weird!" He chuckles "Love I've seen you spread eagle so I don't know what your so shy about."  
(If you don't know spread eagle is a sexxxx position where you can see EVERYTHING!) (so scandalous!)  
I blush and turn my back to him and continue changing soon with that we head to breakfast, eating happily in each other's presence.

•Don't let sweet words distract you..•

>Time skip to more in the afternoon<

Daniel and me had to separate because he was supposed to do swim and I'm doing hiking he gave me a quick kiss while he was in his swim trunks without a shirt and of course they where white...  
gosh he look so attractive...  
I take a look down at my clipboard covered in scavenger hunt pages all the way in the back was my role book:  
•Max  
•Space kid  
•Nikki  
•Erid  
•Neil  
•Harrison 

I look up a the not so excited group of kids well Nikki looked excited but maybe it's because she's talking to Erid? Max was drawing on the dirt with a stick, and Neil was debunking all of Harrison's tricks.  
I blow my whistle and grab the attention of everyone I dodge to the left when I see Max's stick being thrown at me!  
"Now Max that wasn't very nice!" He rolled his eyes "fuck a acorn!" I sigh "language!" 

I begin passing out the scavenger hunt papers everyone look at them with not as much excitement as I wish they would be...  
"Alright kids I want you all to pair up! And complete this scavenger hunt the first group to finish get the rest of tomorrow to do what ever they want!" Neil raised his hand  
"so if we finish the scavenger hunt we don't have to participate in any camp activities for all of tomorrow?" I smile and nod  
"Well I wouldn’t put it like that! It’s like a well deserved break! Like a lazy day! Now please get into pairs!"  
I give them a few minutes  
Neil looks confused “ so we don’t have to do anything?”  
I sigh “yes Neil you won’t have to do anything if you and your partner win.”

I instantly see Nikki cling to Erid's leg, Erid nods and flicks her hair to the side slowly walking to me with Nikki still on her leg.  
"we are like ready so can we get our papers?" I smile and hand the girls two papers  
"of course make sure to stay on the path and don't cross the red lines it's a border so you can stay within camp territory so you don't get lost! Oh and I won't be staying here I will be walking around the forest to make it more challenging! Complete the sheet and have fun!" I wave at the girls as they walk into the forest.  
I turn to see Neil and Harrison arguing then Neil grabs his hand and speed walks to me dragging Harrison behind him.  
"You And me are gong to be partners so I can have more time to prove you wrong!" Neil points at his chest then asks for the papers, I smile and hand them to him "have fun!"  
They walk into the forest 'I hope they don't get into a fight!'  
I turn to see only space kid and Max  
"oh hell no!" Screamed Max  
"All right it looks like it's just you and me Max!”  
Space kid spoke enthusiastically.  
"David where'd did Nikki and Neil go?" I gave him a confused look  
"didn't you see them go? Nikki is with Erid and Neil is with Harrison and so it seems you will be with Space kid!"  
Max raised his arms in the air  
"what the hell they just ditched me!" I walk over to Max and Space kind and hand them the papers  
"oh max I'm sure it will be a blast! Now go have fun!” Space kids grabs max and drags him into the forest.

I smile and wave till there out of my sight. I take a look around my surroundings luckily there aren't any kids around. I turn around and look threw the bush behind me till I pull out my bag, I dust it off with my hand and quickly check to items inside.  
After confirming that I had everything I needed I go behind a tree and pull out my gun. I make sure I have the safety lock on and begin my way into the forest. 

Soon I see the red tape me and Gwen had set up in the beginning of camp. I carefully step over it and continue into the now darker forest. It's a good think I know these forest like that back of my hand, Worry still picks at my skin hopefully non of the kids pass the red tape, who knows what could happen!  
I see a familiar plain ,where tress don't grown but luckily animals love to graze on the plants, i look around hoping to find a good hiding spot, I choose a space between a few bushes, I load my gun and wait.  
I wait for a faintest sound of a animal. Soon enough I hear what sound like a deer call. I look around a quickly spot the deer, I can start to feel the adrenaline pump threw my whole body and I love the rush, it just been to long since I've feel this, it was so gosh darn addicting.  
I quickly aim and steady my breath, then I pull the trigger the shot rang threw the forest, what if the kids heard and try to investigate! I try to push away the thought quickly rushing to deer I lay down a sheet of plastic and lay the deer on it just so it doesn't get any more dirty and begin my favorite part, cutting it.  
I eagerly grab my bag and with trembling hands grab the knife. I need to calm down, I repeated to myself I don't want to mess up the cuts. I look down at the poor animal, it was drained of all life in its eyes.  
Deep down inside my mind I felt dirty for taking so much pleasure in cutting something that was once alive. I try not to think about it which isn't really that hard but sometimes it picks at the back of my head, accusing me. 

My hand is no longer trembling but I hear movement, I looked around but I can't see anything, it can't be a bear or something dangerous because there aren't any in this area. I think back to Jasper and my heart drops, I take a second glance confirming nothing is around,  
"it was probably just the wind." 

•Don't let sweet words blind you•

I continue at the task at hand, I raise my knife and slowly slit it through I'm almost enchanted by the disgusting sound of flesh ripping and blood spilling out. I don't bother trying to be clean, I have a extra pair in my bag. I can feel the warm blood splash onto my shirt and pants some even got on my face.  
I continued cutting away at every valuable piece, I was enjoying this moment, until my heart stops  
"David?..-HOLY SHIT!" I quickly turn around,  
And see max look at the deer with wide eyes.  
I feel a pang if daja vu hit me. I slowly stand up, And walk over to him  
"Max why aren't you with space kid?" His eyes switch from the deer to me and I can see he's shaking a little and I makes me feel horrible  
"G-Get away from me!" He takes a step back and I take one forward. I try to calm him down, I don't want a scene.  
"Look Max I'm sure I'm sure your scared but don't worry I won't hurt you-" I points accusingly at me  
"W-WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!" He was screaming so I take a leap at him I quickly lift him up in my arms and cover his mouth, making sure to beware his teeth. 

"Max please calm down, I'm sure your scared it's completely normal and if you let me I can explain! But I need you to be more quiet!" Max stops struggling against me and he looks up at me with trembling eyes and I feel guilty?  
He nods and smile at him, slowly I put him down and move my hand from his mouth. 

He takes a step back and I fear he'll try to take a run for it but he stay only leaning away from me. I smile  
"I promised you an explanation didn't I?" He doesn't respond all he does it stare at me or at the deer.  
"I'm sure you notice the gun when I hid it behind the tree right?" He nods  
"I thought so! Your a smart kid always observing!" Soon he rolls his eyes and I can see he's starting to relax a little. 

"Max all I do is hunt, there's nothing wrong about that." He look at the deer and I think I see a look of curiosity in his eyes  
"I didn't think you where man enough to hunt?" I laughed  
"I wasn't but when I was about your age Mr.Campbell taught me!" I reply happily. He sighs then whispered  
"leave it to Campbell to ruin everything and one.." 

"Max you still haven't answered my question?"  
He now looks almost completely relaxed!  
"Like you said insane the gun and at some point you crossed pass with me and Space kid but he was busy looking for a stick to notice. I then followed you just to make sure you weren't planning on killing us or something..." I shake my head  
"I would never heart you campers!" He huffs  
"I-I know" I raise a eyebrow  
"then why did you try to run away from me?" He looked at me with now confused eye  
"I'm a kid how do you expect me to react to a dead decapitated deer and my happy go luck camp councilor covered in blood?" I let out a nervous laugh  
"also your knife is kind of scary."  
My eyes widen and i quickly push away the knife  
"ah your right Max I'm sorry I grab you like that, you must have been scared!" I try to hug him but he pushes me away  
"I don't want anymore blood on me!" I take a looks at him, his sweater has splotches of blood  
"your going to have to clean it ya know!" He looks kind of angry  
"I'm so sorry I guess we both panicked." He rolls his eyes  
"so like what do you do with the deer after you kill it?" He sounded curious. 

I feel dread wash over me, do I really What to tell him? What if he become like me? It's tempting.... I'd be able to teach him everything I know! We could bond just like how me and Mr.Campbell did years ago!... I'm getting ahead of myself... all he asked was what I do. He looks at me, he's clearly curious...  
"Well?" He speaks with a tone of annoyance but i smile at him  
"next I skin it, then I'll cut it!" He takes a step closer to the dead animal.  
"Can I watch?"  
My eyes widen  
"Are you sure Max it can be quite graphic!" (Get it?)  
He waves his telling me to be quiet.  
"Well okay just watch and if you want to leave you can."  
I take one last look at him and begin.

I can feel his intense gaze watching every movement I make. Sometimes when blood gushes out or I have to snap of a bone he would flinch but still watch with intense curiosity. 

After a while he spoke up in a quiet tone  
"can-... Can I try?" My head quickly turns to him  
"Max I'm not sure? Your young and this could be bad for your mental growth!" I dreadfully think to myself  
'just look at how I turned out.'  
He nods  
"I want to try it david! And didn't you say you started at my age!" I start sweating a little  
"Yes that true but-" he raised his voice  
"then you got no fucking excuse!" I look at him, conflicted 'do I show him... I really do... we could have so much fun... and it's something he wants...

I look at him and sigh in defeat  
"Okay Max but do exactly as I say! I don't want you getting a cut and then having to explain." He gets down to his knees and tools closely at the body.  
"Cool." He whispers to himself. He then turns to me with a determined look! I smile at him and hand him the knife  
"if you want to stop just tell me and I can walk you back to camp okay?" He nods and takes the knife.  
Before I can tell him what to do he's already cutting into a Piece blood covers his wall hand and this may have been the first time I see him put in so much effort into something. 

•Don't let sweet words tempt you•

Once he was done he looked up at me with a wide smile!  
"I did it!" I feel shocked I've never seen him this happy?  
"You sure did! You didn't even need my help, I'm proud of you!" He looks up at me with a happy smile  
"all I did was think about everyone I hate and pretend I was cutting them!" I blood ran cold  
"oh... that's nice..." he nod happily  
"I think this was a great way to let out my anger!" I smile at him kind of worried but I'm sure it will be fine  
(Joke: Fast forward 5 years max is a blood enthusiast or something)

I look down at my clock  
"it think it's time we pack!" I slowly get up and start collecting my items  
"here" Max calls out to me and hand me the knife  
"it's kind of cool.." I smile at him  
"Maybe I'll show you some more tricks... only if you want to of course." He looks at me eagerly  
"really!" I nod  
"if you think it will help with your anger then why not?" He give me a quick smile  
"I'll take off my hoodie so no one notices the blood." I agree as he walks back into the forest I speak up to him "make sure you find space kid! Daniel would kill me if he got hurt!"  
"-Or he'll make me have weird kinky sex with him..." I whisper more to myself. 

Max rushes up to me "here I forgot to give you this" He hands me both his and space kids papers. "Oh you both finish?" He nods "Well ya thats actually why I came after you... I wanted a day off or whatever sorry for lying." 

Suddenly he runs up to me and hugs my leg,  
"today was kind of fun... you promise to teach me more?"  
I nod, he then Quickly pulling away and runs back into the forest. I knew he was going to head back to camp, so I start to pick up my things and Change into my new pair of clothes. 

I made it to camp to find Nikki, Erid, Neil , Harrison all sitting at random spots minding there own business  
I walk up to them  
"what are you all don here?"  
Erid speaks up  
"well max told me him and Space kid won so like we all left and chilled here all day."  
I nod  
"okay well you can continue to relax but just behave okay?" They all reply with a sure or okay.

I make my way across camp and find Jasper and Gwen chatting. I wave at them and Gwen waves back but Jasper smirks at me? I walk up to them and ask them how There day was.  
"Stress full as always but at least Max isn't being rude." Jasper agrees "say David have you lost anything recently?"  
I tilt my head in confusion "I don't think so?"  
Jasper grins "oh I don't know maybe your virginity?"  
Gwen bursted our laughing and I turned beat red  
"J-Jasper! Don't say that!" I cover my face with my hands 'if only they knew all the weird stuff Daniel does...' 

•Don't let sweet words hurt you•

I peek threw my hands to see Gwen was now wheezing and hold onto a tree for support, and Jasper had a smug smile  
"I'm just joking around but here" he hand me my pair of green boxers and I timidly take them  
"o-oh that's where they went."  
Jasper laughed "ya found them on the roof of the shed." Gwen wipes away a tear from her eyes  
"really David in the storage shed!" I blush even harder I try and respond but my words betrayed me,  
"I-I Ummm.. Yes?" They both burst out laughing  
And I realized  
I was being kink shamed by my two best friends.

"Ehh you can do it where every you like except the mess hall we eat there, and you don't count as food even if Daniel eats you out!" Gwen tried not to laugh when she spoke but I could tell she would crack soon. "G-Guys that's not funny!" I kick the dirt  
"Wait a minute-... Jasper where you holding onto my boxers all of today?" It was then Jasper's turn the blush "u-Um no! I mean yes but only to return them!"  
Gwen was quietly whispering to herself  
"oh shit the drama!" 

Jasper continued stumbling with his words till he gave up and I soon left. I was feeling anxious wanting to see Daniel already and tell him all about my eventful day!  
I came close to our cabin when I see Daniel with space kid on his shoulders running around the camp flag making airplane sounds with his mouth.  
Space kid looks like he was having a blast giggling and hugging Daniel's face.  
I couldn't help but think about what a great parent he would be! Of course excluding the murder intention in him!

• never forget the sweet words hold the darkest truths•

I laughed and catch the attention of both of them.  
Space kid waves happily with a big smile and Daniel carefully puts him down and tell him to go space kid nods and waves good bye  
"see you later dad!"  
Space kid speaks to Daniel and I look at him in surprise! Daniel shrugs  
"we've been bonding and stuff." I giggle and walk up to him moving my bag to the side and hugged him he hugs back tightly and smells my hair  
"you went out hunting?" He asked and I nod  
"you looked cute playing with space kid." We talk slowly making our way to the cabin door. He chuckled,  
"Me cute? Sorry Davy but I think you have to roles mix up because your the cute one." He kisses my cheek and hold the door open for me. I smile and walk in, We both take a seat on the couch and hold hands just talking,  
He then starts rubbing my hands with his thumb  
"So have was your day?"  
I smile  
"Boy do I have a story for you!"

•The sweet words cover the pain•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PALS I CANT BELIEVE ITS 2018!!  
> Shout out to my wattpad New Years kiss buddy (you know who you are ;) also I have to tell you pals  
> I change  
> my tumbler url so it's now called:  
> CanItTimmyWriter  
> Send me stuff, chat with me!!!  
> Ughhh also blg-3lazy submitted this wonderful supper lovely picture that I'm in love with because I can't get over the bite marks and the  
> "We Can do anything" like GOSH I LOVE IT SO MUCH.... 
> 
> • just what did all the bold text mean threw out the chapter??? Hmmmm? Guess you'll find out soon!  
> Hehehehe (๑ÒωÓ๑)  
> Ummm angst??? Ummm maybe???? Heheheh


	19. Pick up from where we should have started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Daniel pov

After David found me and Space kind playing he told me about his day and the strange bonding moment he had with max?   
Sure the kid is rude but if he makes David happy then I guess I should learn to tolerate him.

After he finish telling me his adventure I made him one of his favorite teas and we both drank up.

We where stirring on the couch cuddling, I look down at my cup and for a minute feeling the warmth on my hands and the heat lightly hitting my face.   
Then the tea turns into a toxic purple color. I stare at it eyes widen and I start to feel a horrible burning in my, the metallic taste makes me feel like I drowning. 

I can't breath 

It all hurts 

"Daniel are you okay? You look like your in pain?"  
David puts his hand on my lap and shows me a concerned expression.   
I speak but the words hurt my throat as they come out. "I'm find Davy... actual I think I'm going to go lay down in bed for a bit."  
He gives me a warm smile, i get up from the couch and turn towards him, taking my cup of tea and holding it with one hand, I bend down and cup his face with my available hand, slowly leaning in and place a soft kiss on his lips. He returns the kiss and once we separated he quickly blushes and I notice him reaching for his tea trying to hide his blush, I smirk and shoot him a wink. 

I try my best to maintain balance, I don't want to worry David, but my woozy state is making it a bit hard. 

I make it to the bed room door and I shiver because I feel oddly cold?   
The warmth of the tea cup is gone my hands feel cold   
They remind me of the hundred of corpse I've hidden. Maybe holding a hot tea isn't the safest thing to do right now anyways, not like I can feel the pain. I lay down but I miss the pressure of Davids body against mine.

I feel vulnerable, I head a distant voice but I can't make out the words, i place my hand on my stomach and watch the ceiling, half expecting something to grab my arms and legs strap me down and teach me a lesson... I shiver and try not to remember that night 

So I sit up and reach for my cup, maybe this will help me relax?  
...  
All I can do is stare at the dreaded cup that switches between a light caramel color to the fucking purple!   
I should probably take a sip, it would be a waist if I let it get cold...  
But I realize I can't hold my grip on it anymore,  
So I drop it .

It falls onto my lap and I know it burns but I can't feel it.

All I can here is her voice 

"Honey why haven't you kill them yet?"

I don't want to

"Now dont act silly! You don't know what you want."

I can hear her voice, it always sounded sweet but it was nothing more that bitter sap that could never let go...

"Pick up those broken pieces with you hand this instant young man!"

I bend forward, my mind feels like mush but I do as I'm told. 

"I'm ashamed for you!-Are you okay!-What a waist of teaaaaaaaa"

I can feel a weight pulling me back but I push is off.

I start picking up the pieces I can feel the cuts and I watch as my blood and the purple toxin mix together 

"Daniel what are you doing!" 

I look up into confused green eyes.

And slowly I can feel my senses come back to me

The voice still holds me back she screaming  
"Stop disobeying!" "Your going to go to hell if you don't finish your mission"  
my mission...  
What was my mission?  
I look deeper into the green eyes  
My mission was to dim those green eyes and the eyes of everyone else, But I don't want to, well at least I don't think I want to?I've never really had to question my actions, I always just followed orders. 

Oh man it been too long since I've seen the purple drink. Must be why I'm seeing it right now, because I know perfectly well that it wasn't there! I serve myself a cup of tea and I was sitting next to David but I left his comfort to come lay down! I'm not some fucking idiot! I'm not crazy.

My head feels like it was just shoved into a blender and put on the purée setting.

I don't know whats happening to me but I crave to watch everyone in this miserable camp burn. Burn like the disgusting sinners my church has taught me they are! But at the same time i don't want to dim those green eyes, if anything I want to make them shine like the stars my mother has taught me to fear! I want to make him smile as bright as the sun!

I feel arms wrap around me, something's holding me close.   
I can feel a breathing near my neck.   
"Daniel it's okay I'm here." He whispers. 

David have single-handedly managed to break down all my believes! Things that have been carved into my brain since I was young! Is it because he's so sweet and innocent? Or is it because I want to ruin him as much as I've been ruined?   
Maybe it's both...  
Maybe it's none...

I'm not sure right now and hell im not even sure I'll ever find out! But One things for sure and it that David and Me are going to be forever together.  
We're going to be partners in crime.

Not that he has much of a choice anyways. 

I turn around and face David. I stare into his loving eyes and he stares back...

I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his days on the run with me~!

But I need to make sure he won't betrayed me...  
I need to insure my survival...  
I have to find a way to some how make him my...  
Assistant? No. My partner!   
Mother is right I have a mission but I can't deny this overdose of love I've been exposed to!   
I can't suppress my emotions anymore.

I'll make him agree with me on every term.  
And I know just how to... :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~€£\^~!€]^{€}\%%]!~£|\\**{^{%\>]%jAwnrjuheiKWjwudbsi
> 
>                      ~CANITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT
> 
> Pay attention to the title...


	20. Smut! Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did ya miss me :3

Daniel pov

"I'm so sorry David like I've  said i just  haven't been feeling too well and just look at the mess I've now made...  
Not only that but I've been the cause of your distress!"  
Davids eyes widen and he's quickly rushes to defend me.  
"No no of course not Danny! Sure right now where in a rather sticky situation but I love you and you love me and that's all that matters!   
I love you Daniel."

~~~  
                       SMUT START

My eyes widen and I'm faced with the horrible wooden ceiling of our shitty cabin. I can feel beads of sweat on my face and my hands are awfully cold, it almost hurts.   
I then feel something near my body snuggled closer.  
And it's my love!   
David.

Man he's just so pretty...  
The way he snores lightly when he's sleeping and sometimes he'll talk in his sleep...  
I snicker   
He said some very interesting things last night.  
I wonder if he was having a wet dream?  
Don't name me a pervert, I'm just putting the pieces together! The way he was gasping my name, His legs would rub against each other trying to calm down the heat he was feeling. Sometimes his face would twist up in slight pain but a small moan would come out of his lip. 

I smirk clearly seeing he was having a bit of trouble.  
So I moved closer to him, being carful not to wake him up and I slide my hand under his shorts.

Luckily last night was hot and he decided to sleep with a baggy pair of shorts and a big T-shirt.

I rest my hand on his thigh sometimes tracing my finger up and down slowly, to which he would respond with a gasp or a shiver and a small moan.  
Sometimes I would squeeze his ass just because I wanted to.

I was doing all of this while only looking at his cute face. I wanted to eat up every beautiful expression he would make. Drink every sound that would  
Escape his lips. (Vore?)(jk)

I look down and lift the blanket covering us and see his dick press against his shorts. I move my hand away from his thigh and he lets out a small whimper.  
I smirk and lower his shorts and his trousers enough for his erection to come popping out.   
What the hell, even his dick is cute?

I roll my eyes at my own thought and warp my hand around the tip of his dick. He lets out a small gasp   
"Danny~" he whisper my name and I look up, watching his face, hoping he doesn't wake up. I want to have the pleasure of teasing him in the morning.

He only twitches but doesn't wake up. I jerk my hand slowly up and down sometimes pressing my thumb against his tip, earning a moan.   
My mind wanders to other thing like, how I'm surprised he hasn't woken up yet?  
Well he is a early riser so he probably try's to take up as much sleep as he can.

Suddenly I feel his whole body presses against mine.  
His chest is on mine and his face is near my neck  
I can hear perfectly the small moans he's letting out.  
He starts lightly rubbing against my hand.  
His fingers scratching my back, the stinging feels so good.

I stop for a second, David starts panting I can feel his breath on my neck. 

I lower my pajama pants and my boxers and press my hard dick against his. As if on cue David gasps and and he whispers my name I wrap my hand around both of us and slowly jerk up and down rubbing our tips together "m-more" david gasps.  
I then feel his pre cum slip out and I rub it between both of our tips. 

As much as I'm enjoying this, believe me I am, my arm is getting tired and I just want David to cum already. As annoying as it might sound I don't think I can cum with out seeing David face covered in pleasure. It can be annoying at times but it's sadly true. I guess my biggest turn on is watching my love cum right in front of me?  
Now that I think about it, seems oddly romantic doesn't it?

Suddenly I feel Davids dick twitch in my hands and I hear him gasp loudly, my eyes widen as he cums in my hand on my dick and some even hit my abdominal. I watch his face as pleasure start to over come me. But suddenly I see Davids eyes open and I panic and push him off the bed.   
David lets out  a small scream and I can hear him hit   
The floor, guilt over comes me but I press my legs together and use my hand to muffle the moan I'm trying to hold back.  
I saw his face  
I saw him cum 

And I can't even have to pleasure of Cumming because he'll know I jerked him off in his sleep!   
I need to be able to tease him! It's part of the plan.  
I-I can't cum yet. A-Ah fuck this is hard.  
WHY DID HE HAVE TO WAKE UP!  
"Oww" the floor creaks as David gets up.   
"I must have fallen of the bed?... why are my shorts so low! I knew I shouldn't have warn them!" I can imagine the blush and look of embarrassment on his face.   
"Did I cum? From a wet dream! Ahhh how embarrassing!" David whimpers But I then feel his gaze on my back I try not to twitch I can feel my cum leaking out and I'm still slowly jerking off Bathing in pleasure.

"Daniel are you awake?" I stay quiet "Danny?" His voice sounds sweet. I need to cum!   
"I guess I should go clean myself up... I hope I didn't get any on the sheets... or on Danny." I hear the floor creak and the door open and close.  
My eyes widen and I turn my face to David's pillow smelling his scent that still lingered as I finally cum.  
I shove my face into his pillow even more trying to muffle the sounds coming out.   
After a while I rase the covers and panic as I see all the sticky cum both David and i left. 

David pov 

I'm not sure what happen in the bed but all I remember is have a amazing dream with Daniel in it.  
It felt so good. So real. But then all of a sudden I'm surprised, falling to the ground was painful on my butt. I could have sworn I saw Daniel's eyes open but maybe I was just seeing things?

I walk out the bedroom door and then a idea pops into my head. I remember seeing in a movie me and Danny watched where the female character looks threw the key hole and watches her lover masturbate . I don't expected see Daniel touch himself, he was clearly asleep. I'm just curious is all.  
I quietly bend down and look threw the key hole of our door. And even if it's still small I managed to see Daniel jerking off with his face in my pillow!  
I can see the way his hand moves up and down impatiently under the covers. And the way his lips part slightly as he pants and grunts. His eyes closed, hair a complete mess. Suddenly I see his eyes widen and his body twitches.   
He was cumming. While jerking off to my scent on my pillow.... 

I move away from the key hole and rush to the bathroom, I'm greeted with a blushing hot face as I look into the mirror. 

So it wasn't a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey pals sorry for being gone but ever since I moved school I've been getting so much stuff! I'm trying to get Into a inspirational mood and i figured what better way than by writing smut!!
> 
> I'm going to try real hard to get my inspiration back!   
> I really love writing but everything is in the way!   
> But don't worry I promised to finish this book and I will keep that promise!!!


	21. Who the hell are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing but y’all seem to love it?

David pov 

I ran to the bathroom feeling strange. Something didn't feel right. I felt like I was being watched?  
Why does my body feel so heavy?  
Why is my chest hurting?  
Is it getting harder to breath?!  
I slam myself against the wall and I feel the rough wood against my bare back.   
My arm and legs start making around in panic   
I start to claw at my neck   
I can't breath  
I can't breath   
Daniel help me!

Suddenly my eyes open. I can't think because I realize there's a pressure against my face.   
Is it a pillow? I don't really care.   
From the corner I see small brown hands.   
My throat feels like it's being pushed inwards and I start to push against the pressure.  
I feel a familiar sound "Oh SHit!"   
I push away the pillow and a small bang makes constant eight eh floorboards.   
I swipe my hair away from my sweaty forehead and look at my attacker.  
"MAX! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE-" Max's eyes widen and he rushes to me   
Covers my mouth stopping me from scolding him!  
I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.  
Only then do I realize how hard I'm breathing!   
'Why was max suffocating me? Did I do something?'

I don't understand but my head feels fuzzy and I'm thirsty. Max watches me with intense eyes. Then we hear a small creak of the floorboards.  
"Ohh Max come out come out where every you are~"  
It's Daniel's voice! My heart flutters and I instantly have a desperate need to rush towards him... but something or more like someone stops me...  
Max is trembling, his hand no longer covering my mouth and is now instead gripping my shirt as if it was his only life support. I can hear light sniffling   
And I feel something wet...  
He's crying  
Or at least he's trying to play it of, but why?  
It's just Daniel? 

"MAX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"  
Max whimpers lightly his face now in my chest   
Trying to hid from the monster? But Danny's no monster? Then my head starts to hurt! It feels like a sharp pain? I pull Max away and at finally get a good look at this. He is full of dirt and his face, arms and knees are covered in scratch marks! I pull him away gently and examine him with worry clearly written on my face.  
"Max what happened to you? Why are you bleeding!?" I see his arm now cut with a strange symbol! "Who did this too you!" Max stares at me with shock? He starts to cry even more but he somehow managed to stay as quiet as a mouse?  
How did he learn that? 

I hear the floor creak right in front of the door! I don't know why Max is hiding from Daniel but I'll hide him! I grab Max and quickly lower him underneath the bed to hide I grab the sheets on top of me and lower them to cover the space I laid back down and close my eyes, easing my breath so it's low and slow, And then the door swings open my eyes closed I can see but I can hear the fast breathing Daniel is making. "Oh max I hope your not in here." He whispers in a menacing tone. 

He walks closets to the bed and his breath evens out. I feel him play with my hair and cup my cheek with his hand. I'm surprised that I don't flinch away.   
"I love you so much David." He whispers sweetly and I come to realize how quickly Daniel's emotions changed. For some reason this makes me feel uneasy. 

I start to hear Max whimper! He must be terrified! So quickly to make sure Daniel doesn't hear him I open my eyes and start coughing but soon my fake coughing turns real and I see red spots against my hand! Daniel gasps and rubs my back whispering words of encouragement. I shutter against his touch.  
"You did it honey! I'm so glad! I was starting to think you wouldn't make it!" He spoke excitedly. He grabs the cup of water next to my desk and hands it to me.  
I take gulps trying to stop the burning in my throat.

  "I did what Danny?" Daniel's eyes widen in surprise, but he smile widens and his eyes shine!  
"Ah you don't remember? That's a shame though I was a side affects..." he starts talking to himself and I place my hand on his and rub my thumb over it, gaining his attention again. He quickly looks down at my hand and blushes deep red.   
He laughed a little and rubs the back of his head.      
"Well Danny you can't just leave me hanging?"   
He smiles at me and I can see his clear lovesick face.   
  "Ah y-your right...Davy... I can call you that now right?" I look at him confused. He always calls me that? Something doesn't feel right...

  "Well I'll be happy to relive the experience! After we had our talk about you and me being together forever in marriage I asked you if we could get married under my religion and you agreed! We had everything planned down to the flower! But we accidentally put off the most important part and we couldn't marry." He pouts and moves his fingers to hold my hand.   
His hand is trembling, why is he so nervous?  
He looks at me intensely and waits? Does he expect me to say something?   
His grip on my hand gets too tight,  almost as if he expects me to pull away. I whine a bit  
"too tight Danny" I talk about his hand.  
He gasps and apologized quickly.   
  "Geez Danny you can't like we don't hold hand!"  
Daniel looks at me nervously but suddenly I think I see him smirk. Or maybe he was just smiling? I must be seeing things. 

"Hehe your right davy I'm just not feeling well. Let me continue the story." I nod and wait   
"We forgot that to marry under my religion you have to see the light and drink the kool-aid."  
I look at him confused   
"I was born into the religion so I don't need to but you do and well we decided to risk it for our love!"  
From what i understood I completely a ritual Daniel's religion asked for? That doesn't explain me feel this horrible?  
"Anyways you did it and I took care of you through out the process like to loving husband I will be!"  
He smiles and blushes, I blush too I don't remember any of this but it may have just been what he said?  
Either way I'm extremely happy to know me and Daniel can get marri-!

Suddenly I feel like throwing up, my stomach burns!  
Was it the water! I don't understand! I grip Daniel's   
Shirt which I finally noticed had blood and dirt!  
He moves away and I quickly fall down gripping my stomach in pain. I turn to the left and I see Max's green eyes looking at me in worry! I can't let him get caught! 

"Daniel... why are you so dirty?" Daniel's eyes widen and he check himself over.  
"Don't you think your asking to many questions honey..." Daniel looked different and for some reason I didn't want to remember Why Daniel was acting so strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy long time no see hahaha....  
> Here YOUR CHAPTER AND YES ITS CONFUSING BUT ITS TAKING A DARK TURN   
> UM DAVID HAS FORGOTTEN THINGS BUT YOULL FIGURES IT OUT


	22. Author note #1

Sorry no update today ahhhh  
But expect one this week end!!  
I'm writing this because....

ITS MY BIRTHDAY DAY!!

Typically I don't post author notes usually I post it them in the bottom of each chapter or at the top 

And I'm sorry if your disappointed in not being a new chapter...

I'm trying to write  
Sometimes I think about last year   
How passionate I was  
Will I ever be that passionate again?  
I'm not sure but there are moments where I get blast of inspiration   
And I write

I'll post  
I'll do it  
I promise!!  
I want to satisfy all of you!!!  
I WILL FINISH THIS BOOK

but not today  
At least not this week  
I'm busy doing a play for school  
Im so excited and happy to be on stage  
I've always wanted to be in a movie as a actress  
I'm sorry I'm rambling 

It's my birthday aka the day I was born   
I just wanted to let you know?  
Sometimes I feel lonely and your comments make me smile   
And laugh and blush at times  
Thank you!


	23. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much mystery!!!  
> So little time!!  
> Just what am I planning! Heheheheh

David pov

I looked up at Daniel with a feeling of dread wash my over me. In my head something told me with wasn't MY Daniel! He would never hurt me! He would have never let me fall to the ground.   
So  
WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!

I couldn't keep my eyes away from him, to afraid to look away and miss something. What was I expecting him to do? Hit me, stab me?   
My whole body is shaking but I don't don't want to look scared! I need to put on a brave face for Max!  
My head suddenly starts to hurt really badly, I can her a sharp ringing coming from my brain. I look away from Daniel and try to cover my ears but it won't stop! 

What's wring wrong with me? I don't understand anything? My vision gets blurred with forming tears.  
"Danny-" my voice wavers and i choke on my saliva,  
"Daniel please... I'm so confused!" I look back at him tears now dripping down my face. But even threw my pain I still think of Max. If I can get Daniel to take me to another room Max can escape!   
"Danny-... I want to use the bathroom!" Daniel stares don't wan at me confused, I was never the best at improvising and i did say it out of the blue...  
"I just- I don't wan you to see me like this! Gosh I'm such a mess, I'm sorry for asking so many questions, I'll stay quiet..."  
At this point I knew I was just rambling but deep down I hoped Daniel would find this act pathetic that he'd actually believe me.  
When did I start scheming?   
He sighed and his harsh demeanor fell, he looked down at me with a soft gaze and helped me up.   
"Fine Davy I'll help you there..."

We where crossing the door frame when suddenly Daniel's grip on my arm turned rough, it was hurting   
"Daniel your holding me to hard!" I turn to look at him but my confusion quickly turn to fear when I see him giving me the widest smile. He neck cracked and snapped in a weird angle all while his eyes where starting dead into mine.  
"What kind of idiot do you think I am-!"  
Suddenly he fell to the floor and took me down with him, his body was burning hot, I see Max from the corner of my eye crawling out from under the bed.  
I mouth "are you okay?" he quickly looks over him self and nods. I turn my attention to Daniel who is now laying unconscious on the ground. I can finally get a good look at him and I managed to see a large burn on his shoulder, I cautiously reach for him and tilt his body to the side to get a better look a it...  
My eyes widen in surprise, both me and Max let out a low gasp. 

On his shoulder was a pentagram the wound was still fresh, I could see some small areas growing scabs but the majority of it was just bright pink/red flesh. Instantly my heart drops to my stomach!  
"Oh Danny who would do this too you..."   
Max looked up at me confused   
"You seriously don't remember anything?" He asked  
I pout "honestly Max I don't have a clue!"   
I look at Daniel moving his hair away from his face and start caressing his face.  
"Well Daniel... he's been doing somethings while your gone..." I don't respond to focused on Daniel   
"He'll sometimes take us out to the dock and read to us... his book has some really fucked up shit David"  
I was listening curious I glance at Max, "like what?"  
Max looked like he wanted to puke and he held his stomach.  
"He talked about killing people... in some weird ways too and he gave us a step by step guide on how to erase your tracks from a murder scene..."

Suddenly my head clicked   
"Max why are you hurt? Why where you running from Daniel?" Max looks very uneasy and shuffled his feet. 

I bend down and put one hand on his shoulder.  
"I'll believe you Max...Just tell me." I said in a low voice. He look at tears welding up in his eyes.  
"H-He... he hurt us..." Max mumbled. He took a deep breath and quickly wiped away his tears.  
"Daniel force you to drink the kool-aid... we all watched as he pinned you down to the ground...  
You where kicking and screaming but you didn't give up..." his voice was wavering again.  
"You where struggling but every time We would try to interfere you would tell us not to... that you didn't want us getting hurt!" His eyes where red with tears dripping down his cheek but his body didn't shake and he didn't even make a sound?   
Where did he learn to cry this quietly?...   
I don't want to know.

"Y-Your such a idiot David! You always put others before yourself! Even when you where being strangled to death... you still cared about us shitty kids." He looked away not wanting to face me.  
My heart dropped, I looked at him with sympathy.  
"I-It's okay Max I'm here now. We are okay. I'm here and I will protect you till my last breath."  
I pull him in for a hug "you don't have to talk anymore." I reassure him but he shakes his head.  
"No I need to tell you... I've kept it in my head for to long." He takes a deep breath and then relaxed his body the best he could, he till seemed tense though.  
"We had just woken up when we heard screaming so we all rushed out and saw what was happening.  
I don't think you noticed us immediately. But you where crying and all you would say is...  
your not my Daniel, what have you done to him.  
We thought you where doing some weird kink thing and we had happens to walk in on it but you started coughing violently you then said,   
You couldn't breath.  
and that Daniel's eyes where not his?  
You said they where red...?  
You really don't remember anything?" Max asked.  
I sigh and scratched my head. When I suddenly feel my thumb run across a long scab on the back of my head?  
"No Max I don't... after the fight what happened?"  
He look shocked but answered   
"Well Daniel got a rock and hit you in the head with it. Then he pulled out a small tube of liquid and forced you to drink it.... then you stopped moving...  
We where scared I mean ya where bad kids but we've never actually seen death!...  
He got off of you and with his head down slowly he walked up to us. Then he started laughing like a mad man! Soon he lifted his face and you where right,   
His eyes where red! Well... only the one on his left  
Was red the right eye was his normal blue and now that I think about it his right eye was was crying. The right side of his face looked like it was in pain unlike the left side..."  
Max and me sat down next to some thick trees and I told him he could finish later, that he need to rest.  
"But David you need to rest too!" He exclaimed, I simply shake my head.  
"I've been asleep long enough you deserve it okay? I'll protect you." I rub his hair and he doesn't move away. To my surprise he instead leans into it and soon his eyes shut and he fell asleep.

Now it was just me and my thoughts...  
I have so many questions   
But the main one was  
"What happened to my Daniel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol here you update like I promised!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who wish me a happy birthday I luv chu sooo muchhh  
> But now back to the story???  
> Just was his happening to Daniel???   
> Any theories??  
> If you guess right I'll do something nice for ya!  
> I have no idea hat this story has become but let's just way  
> THE BOYS ARE ON THE RUN :)


	24. LEAVE

Dani$3;$)ellllllllll@;!;:&@:&/8/)?3/! pov:

Ahhh today was such a good day! The sun was out and the lake looked like it was sparkling!  
I'm sure the sun is warm.  
And I'm sure the water would be refreshing.  
It's a shame you can't enjoy it Danny~

Can you hear me Danny? I know you can. Why aren't  you responding to me? ... oh... did you finally give up, give in to your new reality? You are no longer in control! Heheheheh   
You will be a bystander to the death of you loved ones! And the only one you can Thank is your precious god Zemuog! 

... stop... please stop...

Oh! What a pleasant surprise it does speak!   
It's been so long since you've said anything! I was hoping you would say thank you but i understand gratitude never came easy to you humans!.....  
Hmmm what do you mean by stop?   
I thought you wanted this? You did Summon me after all! Heheheheh....  
Oh I see! You didn't expect things to go this way?  
Didn't you read the fine print? Now you can't sue me! Heheheheh....  
Hmm? You not much fun anymore Daniel. I enjoyed hearing you scream for me to stop hurting them!  
I know there hiding... they know I will find them...  
I will find David!   
Oh!   
What was that?? You you just growl at me?!   
Soo scary!  
Did that hit a sensitive spot? Me grabbing David by his neck pinning him against a tree and having my way with him?-Ow!   
DONT YOU DARE TRY AND TAKE CONTROL AGAIN! ...hehehe  
I see I've really hit a nerve! Don't worry... I be gentle with him~..-OW FUCK   
YOU DO KNOW THAT EVERY TIME YOU HURT ME YOU HURT YOURSELF!  
.... that's more like it....   
I'm starting to rethinking which version I like more..  
Hehehe

Max pov:

Rubbing the sleep away from my eyes I looked up to see David in the most unflattering angle. I looked around and see that his arms where wrapped around me, a little to tight might I add.   
I sigh and think back to last night before I fell asleep..   
I told the dumbass I wasn't cold but like always he shushed me and gave me his jacket then said he would keep watch. I look down at his arms and see the sleeves of the red jacket, he must have gotten cold...   
I was aware that escaping his grasp would not happen anytime soon and for a second I laugh imagining him as a momma bear.  
I eyes widened when I heated the should of leaves crushing. David must have sensed my distress because he woke up quickly and looked around, alert for any movement or sound.   
I was surprised to see...  
"Maquack! Holy shit you scared me!"  
David laughed and put me down, I slowly approach maquack and noticed a red ribbon with a note wrapped around it's neck.  
I reach to untie it, glad that Nikki trained him not to bite me. I successfully untied it and walk back to David he peaks over my shoulder and reads out loud,  
"Look up?"   
Both me and David look up and see Nikki with red paint on her face as she waves at use with a toothy smile and we wave back.  
She slowly climbed down the tree and pet maquack to which he quacked.  
"Oh thank goodness your okay Max! I thought you wouldn't come back!" I nod "well I have David now so what should we do?" I ask her.  
David chimes in   
"Have you kids tried heading to town?"  
Nikki's eyes lower   
"... we have but they never came back and help never came so me guessed the worst..."  
Davids eyes widen  
"I need to get you kids out of here! How many of you are...left?" He struggled to say the last part.   
Im afraid to know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I MANAGED TO BIRTH OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU PALS!!  
> Only one of you noticed what I was going on in the last chapter   
> Possession!!   
> real talk if you've noticed I don't feel good emotionally. Things are going on in my personal life that could really affect my future and i just need sometime to fix everything.  
> Apart from that I just want to say how happy I am to know you guys still like my stories!!!  
> It makes me feel so happy when you guys comment and have a good time in the comments!!
> 
> You guys are the best readers an author could ask for!!
> 
> As I've always promised I will finish this story and the others too!!  
> I made a promise to myself that I would finish writing all my stories No matter what!  
> AMD I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE!!


	25. Get to know the author!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My coming out story

I've been getting asked by many about my coming out story and how I deal with it

As may of you may or may not know I am bisexual.  
This basically means I like two genders 

Me personally I could care less about what gender my partner is if they love me as much as I love them, why should it matter?   
(I know there another identification where you are like pansexual or something but I just want to identify a this, it just feels right?)

I'll give you the story 

How I found out I was bisexual:

I was In middle school when I realized. I was with this girl in history class and we both had the same notebook and one day we accidentally took the wrong one   
(She took mine and I took hers)  
When we realized she came up to me and we switched back notebooks   
We laughed an then class started   
I noticed she would look back at me and when I would catch her she would look away and blush   
She was light skinned so it was really noticeable.

After class she asked if we could hand out during lunch and I being super oblivious said  
"Sure you can hang out with me and my friends, they won't mind"  
She then looked confused And said   
" I mean alone with you."  
And I was confused but I said alright  
And we went to get lunch and we talked and laughed and she would touch my arm and push me lightly when I made her laugh. 

Of course I thought she was just being friendly.  
Then she gave me her number and said we should hang out more and I agreed.   
We left lunch and went our separate ways   
Weeks passed and she started getting more and more physical and then VERY physical 

First the shoulder touching then pushing then she'd pass her hand over mine a lot AND I MEAN A LOT  
so I made a joke saying   
"Hey if you want to hold my hand just ask." I wasn't trying to be rude or anything my uncle would say that a lot to me and my boy cousin an it kind Of stuck to me?  
But anyways she did!  
She grab my hand and intwined her fingers with mine but i didn't hold her hand back I just kind of stood there confused and then I pulled away and laughed   
She looked sad but I didn't know why  
I WAS SO OBLIVIOUS!!! AHHHH  
so we went about our day chatting but the conversation got boring for me   
So some days I would hang out with my friends   
But she had her own friends so it was okay   
BUT some times she'd come with me   
And our table would always be full so I told her to sit on my lap AS A JOKE   
BUT GUESS WHAT SHE DID IT!  
And my friends would laugh at how red I would get 

But that's kind of where it started 

The days she would sit on my lap I would get up and left to the bathroom she would always stay in the table and I could hear them always asking her questions 

But I would leave and walked into the stall and i couldn't stop feeling hot I couldn't stop blushing and i would think about there warm pressure she had on me and how soft she felt must have felt or how nice her hair smelled...

I'm blushing right now AAAHHHHHH

but anyways I kind of liked it?  
So after that day I started holding her hand back and some times if I was feeling funny I would walk her to her class and as we would let go of each other's hand I would kiss her hand and she would blush sooo hard it was cute

But then a friend ask me if we where dating   
And I said no

We where girls we couldn't date   
That wasn't even a thought in my head

I didn't know about being bisexual I didn't even know that was a thing

Until I started getting jealous she when boys should hug her and make her laugh or when her friends would touch he hand or play with her hair  
It was annoying 

And then I thought about us being together   
Dating   
An it seemed nice.  
But it was just a Thought. 

Until she brought me a flower and asked if I could be her girlfriend   
And I was shocked but I said yes

We even got voted as cutest couple on the year book! 

But then she changed   
She was being rude and rough with me  
I don't want to sound like and jerk but I was the dominant in the relationship   
And she was just switching everything on me  
We stop holding hand and we stopped being physical 

Then we drifted apart and I didn't know why until years later I high school she came up to me and I WAS SURPRISED  
She was turn trans and he was afraid i wouldn't like him no more... if only he knew I wouldn't have cared   
I really did like them no matter if they where a guy now... 

She is a boy now and gosh sometimes I think about how beautiful he looks then and now   
Ughhhhh I'm so gay  
But ya that's the girl who turned me bisexual. Lol

Now   
How I told my friends:

My friends had a feeling I like her and they all teased me for being in denial.  
Until i told then in the must stupidest way possible, I said  
" hey guys you know bicycle is spelled?"  
And they said yes and I said  
"Ya cool well I'm the first two letters"  
and it took them a while to understand but it's literally about to cry and then like little light bulbs they understood and they where so shocked it was kind of funny   
But they accepted me  
I will admit my coming out to my friends wasn't the best but I did it the only way I knew I could... by making it a joke....

And now to my parents 

This one isn't so nice   
I did it in the car because I heard it's the best place mainly because   
One they can't hit you because there driving and   
Two you have to talk because they can't get away from it.  
So I talked to my mom I said   
"Mom I have something very important to tell you and I hope you listen to me till I'm done please"   
And she said okay so I continued  
"I realize something about myself and I think you would know that...  
I really like girls mom"  
And for a second the car stopped but then continued because we where on the freeway.  
She looked at me in a weird way I still don't know what her emotions was but  
She sighed and started crying   
She then said  
"... what did I do wrong?"  
Oh gosh pals I'm kind of crying irl...  
Anyways   
She asked if I was lesbian   
And I said  
"No mom I still like boy but I realized I like girls too.."  
She nods   
"Then what are you?"  
And I told her I'm bisexual   
She nods and then she grabbed my arm real hard and told me  
"If your joking! I will" I don't wan to continue that sentence by anyways  
I started crying because my mom wasn't a very good mom  
But it wasn't her fault she became a mother before she would have she was too young...  
We got home and she cried a lot  
She then asked why  
And I said I wasn't sure why   
I just felt like this  
The next day she didn't talk to me   
For a whole month my mother didn't talk to me  
Then I found my luggage with a airplane ticket to Arizona 

She sent me to go live with my grandma   
But my grandma is nice she told me she didn't care if I like boys or girl that she would still love me   
And for 3 years I live with her  
And my mom had not only lost her first son but her first daughter too  
My older brother left after he finish high school because he couldn't stand our mom he grew to hate her and I did too

Then 3 years passed and my mom wanted me back  
So I went back  
And she cried because she was knew she was in the wrong that she regretted everything she did and that she loved me no matter what.

It took her 3 years to understand and accept me and even to this day she will act strange around me but she's trying and I'm glad for that

The rest of my family doesn't mind   
They grew up with a more modern mentality except for my aunt she constantly remind me that I'm going to hell but I've learn to not care about what she thinks

So ya that's basically my coming out story!!  
I know it's mess by it's real and shows my true emotions   
My life isn't easy but it's not hard either, I've come to love myself over the years and I'm happy with who I am now 

Thanks for reading this sorry it's not related to the story but I thought it would be best to just get this out there! Seeing how Interested so many of you are!  
Have a great day!!   
And if you have any more questions   
Feel free to ask in the comments or message me!   
Bye!!!


	26. The rights you lost for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to toes by glass animals while writing,   
> it kind of goes with Daniel in this chapter!!   
> So please play it!  
> Tell me if you like it!

Daniel pov:

I need to find David... he can help me. I know he's the one, he has to be.   
Right?

Your right Danny he's the one, and he's so cute too!  
You must have had fun banging him! Does he squirm around when you put your dick inside him?  
Is he loud? He looks like he would be!   
Ahhh Danny very time I talk about him you get so quiet!   
Your lucky you have control- TEMPORARY control over the body!

Don't talk about him that way, you monster you could never appreciate him the way I do   
You could never make him as happy as I can!

Pshhh you think our still have a chance with him after you MURDERED his camper! YOU STILL THINK HE CAN BE HAPPY WITH YOU!  
...oh what's this? Your feeling guilty? You have NO RIGHT TO FEEL GUILTY   
DONT FORGET WHO BROUGHT ME HERE  
YOU SUMMONED ME   
YOU CAUSED THIS  
HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU  
you don't deserve it.

...you don't know anything, you don't know hat I had to do to get him to love me. The urges I had to overcome to be with-...him... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
I NEED TO FIND HIM,   
HE STILL LOVES ME HE STIL LOVES ME   
HE STILL LOVES ME HE STILL LOVES ME   
HE NEVER HAD A CHOICE :)

                  - in a strange part of the woods -  
Max pov: 

I don't think I should tell David what happen to the others... he's a stupid softy an I don't need him becoming completely useless because he's sad...  
He's to easy to break, no wonder Daniel manipulated David to think he loved him...  
Ugh love has a bitter taste doesn't it?  
What the hell was Daniel even thinking about summoning crazy shit into our camp?!  
Just because David was... sleeping for a very long time doesn't give him any right to... do that...  
Daniel hasn't changed! All he does is put up a stupid happy mask around David but once he's gone it's like nothing ever changed!   
I rather be in my hell of a home than in this shitty camp! 

"Max..." i hear David whisper my name, I turned around trying my hardest to not show my anger.  
"What is it David?" David let out a weird air gasping sound an fell to his knees. Nikki who was a bit ahead of us stopped an ran to my side.  
Davids eyes where wide open, his pupils where so small his face showed horror.  
"maX HEL-p"  
He's couldn't talk that well, my face turned into complete confusion, "What the hell is happening"  
David was clawing at his neck so badly he was pulling down small strings of his flesh.  
"DAVID WHAT THE HELL" Me and Nikki both scream at the bloody Scene In front of us.  
Suddenly David let go of his neck and bent his whole body over,  
we could clearly see he was throwing up a oddly purple liquid?   
Then he started choking and a strange paper came out of him. He took deep breaths he then turned around towards us his eyes where back to normal   
And his neck was completely cleared of bruises an blood... he looked fine...  
But his smile looked fake   
He's not fine   
Nikki walked up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder "are you okay David?" I walk closer but still keep a distance.

He was reading the paper and started crying but his smile would never leave his face.   
"Max, Nikki, I need you to run from me as fast as you can... okay?" He turned to face us, tears pouring down his face, the smile looked so painful now.  
"But why?" Nikki asked I grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from David just Incase.  
"Daniel sent the note..." he said as his voice wavers a bit, but he hands us the note that had a toxic smell?

It read :  
      " I'll find you honey and we can be happy again but the kids are still out there, we need to get ride of them. How about you get rid of them for me and then you come back to me! Stay smiling!   
                                         -love, your future husband"

"David your not going to do anything. It's just a note   
You don't have to follow". I tell him but I pull Nikki further from Davids body.   
"Don't you get it Max? I never had a choice.." he turned to look at me directly, he's smile looked genuine now? Wait...   
My Eyes Widen    
The purple liquid   
The smell   
He's being controlled by the poison!

My grip on Nikki's wrist got tighter she look at me with concern.   
"Run" David said as he slowly rose to his feet, his body towering over ours covering us in his shadow.  
His eyes looked crazed   
"Would you like some kool aid?" He smiled down at us, the moon made his figure weave with the forest darkness as I ran with Nikki.  
I never let go of her   
And she never let go of me   
Not even when I would trip, she would just pull me back up and we would run   
Even when we where both covered in cuts   
Our small body's hurt.  
But we ran   
We ran from the one person I felt safe with   
But he was always there   
The second we would try and gather our breath   
We would hear a twig snap or someone else's breathing   
So We ran till we saw the river   
And we followed it down to the cave 

"What's up my pals! You look frizzled to death!"  
A happy voice spoke from within the cave   
And the moon shined enough that we saw   
Dirty Olive blonde hair and ghostly Neptune blue eyes.  
"Jasper?" I asked   
He smiled.


	27. It’s not the same

Daniel pov

I didn't want to poison David but I knew it would come in handy one day!  
I hope he got my message!   
I know the way I sent it can cause some...psychological problems... but he's a big boy! I'm sure he'll get the job done for me!

The night feels so cold with out him.  
How much we love him   
Don't we? Of course we do!  
We're going to get married and have kids and live in the forest so no one can take him from me!   
We will both be so happy!  
It's a shame I had to get ride of the campers   
Although some are still running around Max is lucky David woke up an I couldn't ascend him!  
But Davy will do it   
All with a smile!

I walk out of our cabin and calmly walk towards the pile of small bodies   
Who would ever leave this mess!   
I look around and sigh  
"SpaceKid come out here!"  
A near by bush rustles and I see SK with his completely white helmet peak out   
"Yes Daniel?"

I point at the pile of dead animals and raise an eyebrow, he looks down and apologizes and slowly comes out of the bushes  
I gasp and rush to him, my eyes widen in concern  
As I look at the hole behind his helmet!  
SK just stands still while I inspect the breach in his suit and if his actual head is fine.  
I take off his helmet and put it on the ground   
I grab his face and ask,   
"Who did this to you! Was it one of the other kids!"  
He stares straight at me and looks confused   
"No Daniel. You did it remember?"   
I stood up shocked 

"I would never-... remember what I told you? That I share my body with the demon? Well sometimes the other Daniel hurts other but know I would never!"  
He smile "I know Daniel! You would never hurt me! I love you!"   
I look down at him and smile   
"I know you do, Have you found Max and Nikki yet?"  
He looks down in disappointment "no..."  
I Pat his head "it's fine you don't need to anymore David has it covered now!"  
He gasped and little stars shine in his eyes  
"Davids awake now!" I laugh and nod yes   
"Does that mean you'll get married soon!" He asked   
And I blush "yes we will!"   
SK started jumping around happily until his white boot made contact with the blood coming from the pile of dead animals he left   
"Oh... I'll clean it up Daniel!"  
I laugh "I know you will, now finish this and head to you cabin and clean yourself up! You know I don't like it when your white uniform gets dirty..."  
He nods and rushes to find a shovel and get his task done.

I continue walking around 

Suddenly the voice in my head speaks:  
You know your insane right?   
You should have stayed in the mental ward.

Shut up your just angry you have no power over me anymore. 

Of course I am! Why am I even here? Why can't you let me leave! It's not like I'm doing anything!

Your being annoying shut up

If you freed me I could leave you alone 

Do you think I'm stupid? I know the second I let you go you'll try take David from me! HAHAHAHAHA  
THATS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN  
NO ONE WILL TAKE HIM FROM ME  
WERE GOING TK GET MARRIED AT BE HAPPY

Jeez you really are a nut job...

The voice faded away as I reached to dock   
I walked onto the dock with my head looking up at the big beautiful moon  
This could have been a perfect night for a date with my Davy! It's a shame he's out there in the woods chasing those pesky kids...

When he comes back I'll be so happy and welcome him with his favorite activities   
Like hugging and touching and fuc- ahhh I can't think about these things now! I want to see if I can wait till our honeymoon! 

A sigh escapes my lips "hurry back honey~"   
i whisper at the moon. 

                   -Some where in the forest-

David pov

I tried my best o hold myself back an not attack the kids. I not want to but something in my mind is telling me too.   
The voice is telling me I can't be happy if there here  
That they need to be taken care off   
But I don't want to hurt them   
I don't want to hurt Nikki or Max!   
But I still blindly run after them   
Along the way I found a few sharp sticks that could come in handy   
But I don't  want them to come in handy   
Or do I?  
The voice said I do  
It must be right   
It's telling me to not feel guilty   
But I don't but at the same time I do!  
What's wrong with my head!   
What's wrong with me!

My throat still burns from the purple liquid and I'm getting tired from all this running I won't lie my knees are bloody from the amount of times I'm fallen   
But I'm always hurt so that's nothing no to my body.

What hurts at a lot is the occasional times   
Max will trip and fall, I watch him wipe away the tears and turn to look for me   
Sometimes he would see me and his face would show absolute fear   
Other times he couldn't see me and he still looks cautiously at everything   
No matter how many times he would fall Nikki would help him up and that made me happy, they were working together, the one thing I've always wanted them to do! 

They eventually found a river and followed the stream down for some reason I felt a pain in my heart.  
This place looks so familiar but I can't remember why?

I followed the kids' trail of small footsteps and my eyes widen in surprise   
Tears welled up in my eyes   
"...Jasper?"   
The kids look around and find my voice,  
Both Max and Nikki's face visibly turn pale.   
The voice in my head is telling me to not get distracted from my task but I can't help but be enchanted by the dirty blonde standing near them.  
He looks alive and well!   
He looks beautiful.  
I unconsciously drop the sharp stick in my hand.   
I scan his body but I realize he shouldn't look this young, why is there blood still on his body?  
Jasper's eyes look pale now... and he's not completely touching the floor   
So he did die?  
No, he didn't! Mr.campbell told me his parents took him away!   
Wait no!   
I worked with him last summer   
He's perfectly fine!   
THIS ISNT JASPER  
WHO IS THIS 

I ignore the voice screaming in my head, telling me to get round of the kids.   
I don't want too  
I need to get them away from whoever this IMPOSTER IS.

Jasper smiled at me  
"What's up my pal! It's been so long since we've seen each other!"

I rushed towards the kids who tried to run but I grabbed Max by his hoodie and Nikki by her overall.  
Max was trying to kick my stomach and Nikki successfully bites me but I did not let go

"David are you okay? Why are you baking away from me? It's ME YOUR BEST FRIEND JASPER!"  
Disgust feels my mouth   
"You are not my Jasper... your not my best friend   
YOU DEMON! DAVID SENT YOU DIDNT HE!   
it's smiled at me a fake smile suddenly the smile widened more and more I could hear the skin ripping apart his face, becoming unrecognizable. I wanted to vomit from the sight. My head was hurting so bad, nothings making sense!  
It all hurts!   
But the kids must be protected from HIM  
I look at the thing in front of me   
'I'm not dumb enough to think I can take it on in a fight but I golly sure can run from it!'  
I take a quick look at it and down at the kids   
Hoping they don't try to escape my grasp   
I run as best as I can with to screaming children   
In a funnier though, I always imaged this would happen, me holding kids of my own preferably them not fearing me but I guess not everyone gets what they want...

I can hear the laughter of the monster dressed as Jasper.  
I need to find a way too camp  
I need to make sense of this whole situation!  
But first the kids!

I can feel the poison burning in my throat but I won't let this overcome me.  
I look down at Max, he had stopped kicking and hanged still weeping silently... I always wondered how he learned to cry so quietly.   
"Max..." my throat burned as I spoke   
His body tensed up but he doesn't look up at me   
"Max it's me..."  
He twitches but slowly looks up at me   
The fake smile on my face stops hurting and turns genuine.   
"HOLY SHIT MAX HES BACK TO NORMAL!" Nikki screams and we both look at her in surprise   
I slowly put them down max keeps staring at me  
Suddenly both of there eyes turn very watery   
And they start bawling their eyes out.   
I reach down to there level and wrap then is a big hug! 

"You asshole I thought you were going to kill us!" Max speaks up I sigh and respond   
"Let's not talk about that right now okay?"  
Nikki then looks up at me   
"Are you feeling better now David?"  
My eyes diverted to a different direction but I clear my burning throat and respond again.  
"Well Nikki I think Daniel did something to me while I was passed out, I hear these... how do I explain... these voices in my head and it's telling me to do very bad things to you guys but I can't I don't want to hurt you guys! I'll push the voice away the best I can okay!" 

The kids stay silent but Max wipes his tears away   
"O-Ok David I trust you just don't make us run that much ever again!"   
I look down at them sympathetically  
They both looked very tired 

I should probably let them rest before anymore running from demons or fellow campers or my psycho fiancé...  
Do I still consider him that?  
Can I still love him after all this?

I put the kids down and hold them close to me protectively.

I try and ignore the questions coming up but I 'm bored and they keep coming back.

Do I still love Daniel?  
He's out me threw so much pain!  
Is he even worth all this!  
Look at what he's done to me!  
I'm slowly losing my mind! My body hurts worse than being hit by a bus and being set on fire it hurts so much more worse.  
Can I still marry this maniac!  
No! That's the answer...right?  
My mind wanders to his cute blue eyes and the way he chuckles at silly things I do...  
And how good he can make me feel...  
I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!  
But I can't help miss his touch.  
This is the worst feeling I've ever felt   
I love him so much but he's hurting me 

I take a deep breath and look up at the moon  
"This Love is just not the same..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what is Author-chan planning hmmm?   
> Heh heh,>:)  
> Also, DAMMM double upload!!!
> 
> I don’t know what I’m doing....


End file.
